Jackie chan and the immortal children
by myzor king of war
Summary: something I thought of years ago when I watched season 5 and saw that there was no episode of Shendu's demon chi. some slight jackie and viper later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the show Jackie Chan adventures or any of the characters that are on the show save for only my oc's that aside lets begin.**

Episode 1

The Dragon Enters

In an antique shop, a 13 year old boy was wandering through the store looking at all the items. Statues, books, even jewelry covered the shelves, all ancient and worth hundreds. Many of them had collected dust over the years, or had stopped working, yet that didn't stop them from taking their places on the shop's shelves.

''Is there something you would like?" asked a voice.

The boy turned around to see a bold old man with big bushy eyebrows, dressed in a orange and yellow Chinese kimono, and with a big smile on his face. His arms were folded in the long sleeves of his outfit, completing the classic stereotype of "Chinese wizard".

(F.Y.I., it is the old man from an episode of Jackie Chan adventures, who sold Jackie a puppet with the evil monkey king in it.)

''I'm sorry," said the boy solemnly, ''I just don't know, I don't have much." The boy had taken 100$ from his mom, and he hid most of it in his shoes. Who knows why he took the money in the first place, nevertheless gone to an antique shop to spend it.

''Well!" said the man happily, "Despite that, I think I have something for you."

The old man then went to a dusty wooden cupboard, opened it, and took out an ancient Chinese sword in it's sheath.

''This, I feel, is for you. And for you, only 20$," said the smiling elderly man, holding it out in front of the boy.

''Are you sure?" asked the boy, impressed by the craftsmanship of the sword, "This seems like its a very good piece from China."

''Of course!" said the old man with a big smile, "You are right, you have a sharp eye, and I feel this sword is for you. Take it, I insist."

''Okay, and thank you sir!" said the boy happily, "By the way, my name's Kaj Jone."

''Very well, Kaj!" said the cheerful old man, as the boy payed for the sword. "Take it, it's yours," he said, as Kaj carefully took it out of the man's hands. When he left, the old man bore a sly smile and said ''It always was, and so is what is attached to it." He looked at the calender, "Soon, the stars will align, and then it shall begin." said the old man.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town.

It was at the dead of night, the moon and stars hanging high in the sky. Jackie and the others were star gazing, despite the city's lights hiding many of the less bright stars.

"And that is Ursa Major, more commonly referred to as The Big Dipper," said Jackie looking at the aforementioned constellation.

"Incoming!" said Jade, as Jackie turned the telescope, and Jade burped into the lens. The young girl's breath caused the lens to fog up, causing a temporary blindness to the one looking through it. Sadly, the one happened to be Jackie.

''Auugh, Jade." chided Jackie, disgusted by the girl's somewhat vulgar action.

Tohru, on the other hand, was giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl, barely able to hold back from laughing inappropriately. Too bad Jackie heard it anyways.

''Please, Tohru, do not encourage her," said Jackie, as Tohru burped and kept laughing, even harder this time.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" yelled the always cranky Uncle "Jade's belly breeze is not important. Alignment of stars reveal that now is very good time for very bad chi." He looked at the stars through the telescope, taking note of every alignment.

Kej made it home, and he was lucky no one was there. He entered through the front door, and found a letter,

''Dear Kej,

Your little brother has just made it to the finals in the music contest he entered. We are going to be gone for a while, we left some money for you in the kitchen, on the counter for the weekend. Please take care, mom and dad.''

Kej just ripped the paper up, and tossed it over his shoulder. It missed the trashcan by a mile, but he didn't care.

''It's all ways is that little pest who has the luck. I try to be good, I try, I do, but what do I get? Ignored, forgotten, picked on, and abandoned," he brooded, as he put his sword down, and turned on the TV. There was a man on the news, talking about a group of stars that was just seconds away from coming to alignment. After a few seconds, the stars aligned, and the sword glowed with a golden light, and started to remove itself a bit from the sheath.

''What in the...?" asked Kej as he picked up the sword. As soon as he did, a burst of fiery energy burst from the sword. It shifted into the shape of a Chinese dragon, and flew into his chest. A huge wave of pain pulsated through him, sending him to his knees.

''Duaaagh," he went, as he felt his head pound, and his stomach weaken.

''What is happening to me?" he asked, receiving an answer with an extra wave of pain. He looked to his hands, watching helplessly as they turned to claws, and covered themselves in swampy green scales. His arms and body followed soon after. With a pain in his lower back, a long reptilian tail sprouted from his once useless tailbone.

"What is happening?" he asked, panicked, as he tried to get up. He looked at the intricate sheath, and on it was a white business card, with the store's number on it. He raced to the homephone, and called the number. Dialing was made more difficult with claws, he noted.

"Hello," answered the old man, his voice even and unsurprised.

''This is Kej," the boy said, anger boiling in his changing voice, "Remember me?"

''Ah yes," said the old man knowingly, "I see you have found the bonus the sword had. Have you ever heard of the Eight Immortals of China? Well, that was their leader's sword, I believe his name was Lu Dongbin. Long ago, the Eight Immortals had defeated a group of demon sorcerers, each with a classic Chinese element. Lu Dongbin had defeated the demon of fire, Shendu, with that very sword. In the process, it sealed some of the dragon's power within it."

''Do not worry," assured the old man, "Soon it will be over, as for what happens to you, or who or what is born from you afterwards, I don't know. Goodbye," he then, rudely and abruptly, hung up.

''My body..." muttered Kej, as he blacked out.

Two days later.

Kej's parents and little brother came back, their ten year old sedan's engine groaning as they parked in the driveway. They couldn't see the inside of their house, as the blinds were closed, and the curtains drawn. This worried the family, as they normally don't see Kej do that without reason.

''I hope he is okay," said his father, Mr Jone, worriedly.

''Oh, he probably is," said Kej's little brother, "He likes being alone, doesn't he?"

''Maybe, but I wish he would spend more time with the family," responded Mrs Jone.

''Oh my god," groaned Mr Jone, slapping his hand onto his face, "I promised him we would have some fun, but I forgot."

''You always do," scolded his wife, "No wonder he likes to be alone.''

''I know," he said, sighing, "but no there is no excuse. I need to be a better father. He is my first born, so I should spend some time with him. I know, tomorrow is a holiday, we can spend it together."

They soon entered their home. The place was dark, and it seemed eerily quiet. Everything looked mostly untouched and unkempt, probably from Kej neglecting his chores. This was a bit unusual, seeing as even the boy did not like living in a mess, and it added to the building worry for his family.

''Kej?" called out Mr Jone, looking for his son.

''He is probably upstairs," said Mrs Jone. As soon as she said that, muffled crashing and breaking sounds resonated from upstairs, followed by a monstrous roar.

''Kej!" shouted his family in simultaneous worry. As they went up, they found the second floor almost destroyed. Broken furniture littered the ground, tear marks in the carpeting, and they saw gigantic gashes into the walls, revealing pipes and insulation.

''Kej!" called out Mr Jone, "Oh my god, are you okay?!" he said, as they reached his room. When the father grabbed the door's handle, the door came off its hinges and into them. From the doorframe came a green-scaled humanoid dragon, with black pants, and a black opened short sleeved jacket. He had to be at least as big or nearly just as big as Shendu.

''Well, well, well," chuckled the beast, "Look who finally came home." Oddly enough, it spoke in a slightly familiar voice, hidden by demonic undertones and a malicious tone.

''Kej?" whispered his dad, shocked and terrified at what he saw. He could hardly believe that his son, his firstborn child, had become this...monster.

''Yes and no," said the creature as he explained things, "You see, I have absorbed the essence of an ancient demon, who was sealed away by one of the Eight Immortals of China, thousands of years ago. His powerful life force has given me this new form, and despite the rather painful transformation, the powers I now poses make it all well worth it."

''Oh my god," said Mrs Jone, almost in tears. "It's okay, baby," she said, as she got up, ''It will be okay."

''That is right," said Kej, "It will, because I'm leaving, and you are all going to die." he said maliciously. Suddenly, he smashed the house's walls apart, and went through a hole in the roof he made, via fiery eye blast. He then used his new power of levitiation to lift up into the air.

''Ah," he breathed in deeply, "Fresh air.'' He lifted up his hand carelessly, using his powers to lift his family up. They squirmed from his telekinetic grip, helplessly flailing into the air.

''So sorry," he said insincerely, "but you see, I'm starting a new life, and I need to get rid of anyone who knows who I was before my transformation."

''Kej," cried Mrs Jone "don't.''

''There is no more Kej. Not any more. Now there is only Dragone," he said, as he clawed her across her face, causing her to scream. "Y es there is only Dragone," he said as he breathed fire at them. This caused third degree burns across their upper bodies, sending waves of fiery pain into their flesh. To quicken their fates, he used his sharp claws to leave large, deep gashes in the very areas that they were burnt. Letting go of their bodies, via telekinesis, he sent them all falling to their deaths. That is, if they were not already dead. He didn't care either way they were done for.

The entire time, he laughed viciously, he did not a single drop of remorse or sorrow for his fallen family. Taking one last glance to the burnt, eviscerated, and flattened bodies of his late family, he gave a evil sickening grin proud of what he had done. He took off into the night, not looking back to his childhood home. Nor did he care.

 **A/N: the first part is now done please review.**

 **note: To anyone who's reading this for the first time. Myzor has requested, please leave your opinions in a review. Also I need a beta reader who can help make my chapters better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**episode 2 sho.**

 **I Hope that you all will enjoy this chapter please review when done.**

It was the first day of summer vacation. The sun was high in the cloudless sky, and it was hot as heck. Most people would be going out to a waterpark, or over to a place that was generally cooler than summertime San Fransisco. However, the Chan family were not like most other people.

''This is so boring," groaned Jade, as she was sitting in Section 13, "No missions, no super villains, no nothing. This is boring."

''Now, now, Jade," said Jackie, "We deserve some time off, so cheer up."

Meanwhile at Uncle's Rare Finds,

''These are all that are left of the Eight Immortals," said Uncle, as he placed the sword of Lu Dongbin onto one of the vault's pedestals. He had gotten it after he had Captain Black retrieve it, after they saw it at the gruesome crime scene.

''Yes, sensei," said Tohru in awe, "They are a sight to behold."

''Yes!" said Uncle, before putting a hand to his chin, "But Uncle wonders what became of Shendu's chi.''

As soon as Uncle finished his sentence, the eight symbols had begun to glow. They shook slightly, and each one glowed the color most associated with each Demon Sorcerer. Apparently, this omen was only seen for what it is by one man, one very old man.

''Aiyeee-aaah!" yelled Uncle, his voice hurting the ears of anyone within a mile of him.

''Sensei," Tohru struggled to get the words out, after Uncle's scream nearly ruptured his eardrums, "What does this mean?''

''That a great evil has been born, and must be stopped by new heroes that we must find. Come, we must get Jackie!'' said uncle, not wasting time.

As they left, Uncle told Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo to watch the shop. And to their everlasting annoyance, they did as their former enemy said, muttering unheard curses behind the old man's back.

Meanwhile...

''That's a few more down,'' said Dragone coldly, as he looked at the corpses of a little girl and her family, "That is the third descendant of one of the immortals down. Eight more left." He then pulled out a red jewel on a golden chain, and in a glow of red light, used it to open a portal to Shendu's palace that he took for himself.

''This place sure did have some good finds.'' grinned Dragone, ''Shendu really knew what he wanted; all these magic artifacts have served me well.''

Meanwhile in section 13...

''Uncle, are you sure?'' asked a concerned Jackie.

''Yes. Research says that when items of the Eight Immortals glow, that means that the world needs their descendants. We must find them,'' said Uncle urgently.

''How?'' asked Jackie, as Uncle hit him in the forehead, ''Ow.''

''Locator spell,'' said Uncle, as he pulled out a map of the world, ''Uncle has used items to enchant this map." he said, as the map glowed green and showed them were the descendants were. Several glowing dots, each for a descendant, appeared on the map.

''The map says go to were Lu Dongbin's descendant is,'' said Uncle, as he placed a finger onto one of the dots, ''in Japan.''

''What do we do then, when we find this person and the others?'' asked Jade with her childish curiosity.

''We must protect and train them,'' said Uncle sternly, "Now, we must go to Japan.''

Meanwhile in a temple in the mountains of Japan...

A 13 year old boy with short black hair and equally dark eyes was trying to meditate, but was troubled. His face shown a distinct look of fear and stress, making the young monk-in-training very worried.

''Sho!'' said the voice of his wise and kind teacher, Master Gwon, "What is wrong?''

''I don't know master...'' Sho said, ''I just had this dream of some humanoid dragon coming after me, and 8 others.''

Gwon's worried face turned to seriousness, as he knew what it meant. He knew that it would happen as soon as he met the boy, but he did not anticipate it to be so soon.

''Master?'' asked Sho, interrupting the old man from his thoughts.

''Come.'' said Gwon quickly, "We must pack.''

''Why?'' asked Sho, as they began to pack their few belongings. Each of the two had one decent sized bag, not much for each of them to be moving out.

''Because,'' said Gwon foreboding, ''I fear it is no longer safe for you here.''

In Dragone's castle...

''Well, well,'' said Dragone, looking at a crystal ball he found in Shendu's stash of treasures. Not unlike many of the ancient dragon's treasures, the ball was magic and was showing him were to go next. More specifically, it showed an image of two monks, a boy who still had his hair and an old man, packing up their few possessions.

''Time to go,'' he smirked evilly, as he took out the red jewel. Hanging by it's golden chain, he swung it in a circle, glowing red energy swelling until it produced a glowing red vortex. That Dragone, who was unfazed by the display of magic, stepped through the portal.

In the mountains...

''Uncle, how much farther do we have to go?'' groaned Jade, tired from all the climbing up the steep mountain slope.

''We are almost there," Uncle assured, as he saw the temple gates.

''These monks need to build closer to the cities," said Jade, somewhat bitter.

Inside the temple...

''But master, why do I have to leave? All I had was a dream.'' asked Sho ignorantly.

''Sometimes what we think are dreams are actually something else. That we must not ignore.'' Said Master Gwon wisely.

''Master Gwon, there are people here.'' said a monk, poking his bald head around the corner.

''Let them in.'' said Gwon as the other, and clearly lower status, monk bowed.

''Welcome," said Gwon to Jackie and the others. The Chan family clearly looked tired from the nigh vertical trip up the mountain, but they were not to be rude to the hospitable monk.

''Thank you.'' said Jackie, bowing with great respect.

"Hey, how come this place has female and male monks?'' asked Jade curiously, noticing a couple monks of both genders clean the floor.

"We feel that is the right of all people, regardless of age, race, or gender, to learn whatever they want. We are as you would put it an equal rights temple.'' Said Master Gwon, smiling at the child.

They soon got the introductions done, and then Gwon asked, ''What may I ask brings you here?"

Uncle showed them the sword of Lu Dongbin, ''This is the sword of the Immortal Lu Dongbin.'' As the sword came out of the sheath, it glowed and flew from Uncle's hand and into Sho's. When the boy grabbed it, he was bathed in a golden energy.

''Wow, what a ride,'' said a slightly dizzy Sho, as Jackie and the others looked at him with shock.

''Sensei...'' said Tohru, still recovering from the sudden occurrence.

''I know,'' said Uncle calmly, as he walked up to Sho.

''Ah, here,'' said Sho nervously, holding the sword to Uncle. However, the old man just pushed his hand back gently.

''No. It is yours, and it always was.'' said Uncle.

''What do you mean?" Asked Sho "I have never even seen this before.''

''Sho, I think it's time you learned the truth about who you are and why you're here. Come," said Gwon, walking to a long hallway. Sho, the Chans, and Tohru followed, all curious to see what lies before them.

They soon came to a set of large doors. They were decorated with a pattern of traditional Chinese bamboo, and showed an image of a Chinese warrior holding a sword, not too unlike the Sword of the Immortals.

''Sho," said Gwon, turning to the young boy, "You must go inside, and take the sword of Lu Dongbin with you.''

''Yes, master," said Sho humbly, as he went inside the doors closed.

''Sensei," asked Tohru, "Why did that boy have to go in there?''

''And why did that sword go to him?" asked Jade, crossing her arms with suspicion.

''Because he is the last descendant of Lu Dongbin,'' said Uncle calmly.

''M-Master Gwon! There is some... creature destroying the temple!'' shouted a young monk as the temple shook.

They all ran outside the temple, only to find several corpses of monks, young, old, male, and female. Soon enough, they saw Dragone, tearing away at a monk with a crescent moon spade.

''Aiyeee-aaah!'' yelled Uncle, absolutely terrified.

Meanwhile, inside the room...

Sho walked up to a big statue of Lu Dongbin, sitting in a throne. There were some rays of light coming from the outside through some windows in the ceiling, giving the statue an even more ancient appearance.

He had only read of the Immortals, but until today, he thought they were a myth, a mere legend. He then saw a slot in front of the statue. The boy walked up to it and placed the sword there, it fitting in perfectly.

''Oh great Lu Dongbin," said Sho, bowing before the statue, "Please, who am I, and who are these people?''

Just then, the sword glowed a golden light, flew from the sheath, and fired a green chi beam at the statue. The torches in the room lit, and then statue came to life. He gained a more human appearance, and looked down at Sho, smiling.

''My boy, my little Sho.'' he said happily, as he reached down.

''Oh god,'' said a very terrified Sho, as he tried to run, but he statue grabbed him from the back of his collar.

''Hey, hold on, boy. After all these years, this is the kind of 'hello' you give your grandfather?''

''Grandfather?" said Sho, shocked as all hell.

''Didn't know you had a famous grandfather? Well, surprise.'' laughed Lu Dongbin jovially.

''Look at you, you have your mothers eyes, and my looks from when I was a boy.'' Lu Dongbin said proudly, setting the boy back on his feet.

''Wait, if you're my grandpa, then that would make me...'' said Sho, trailing off.

''Part immortal, a quarter to be exact,'' said Lu Dongbin, nodding calmly.

"An immortal,'' said Sho, shocked still. The boy sat down onto a slab of stone near the pathway leading to the Immortal's throne, fearing that he'd faint after all this information.

''Hey, you wanted answers, and now you're old enough to know the truth.'' said Lu Dongbin, sitting down next to the boy.

''But, where are my mother and father? Didn't they want me?'' asked Sho, ''Why didn't you come to get me years ago? Didn't you love me?''

''Of course, your parents loved you a lot, and so do I, my grandson.'' said Lu Dongbin, patting the boy assuringly on the back.

''But, were are they?'' asked Sho, looking up at his grandfather.

''Your father,'' said Lu Dongbin slowly, "died when you were too young to remember him, and your mother... She was murdered and by an Oni named Tarakudo.''

''What?" asked Sho, feeling a little light-headed.

''You don't remember, do you?'' asked Lu Dongbin, clearly saddened, "I guess it is no surprise, since you were too young to understand it, and your mind blocked it out. Your mother was half immortal, and half immortals have to stay here until they can become full immortals, but before she could, she met your father, and the rest you know.''

''But my mother...?'' asked Sho, as Lu Dongbin touched his forehead, then he started to glow, and remembered his past. How Tarakudo spent centuries hunting down anyone who could stop him, mainly the families of the Eight Immortals.

''Mother," said a tiny four year old, Sho, as he and his mother were running from shadowkahn on a rainy night. It was dark, and the rain was pounding on the stone path that they were on, thunder and lightning clashing in the background.

Sho's mom used what little she had to save her son and her from the shadowkahn. She had been fighting them for centuries, as being half immortal, she lived for a long time, and stayed young. Sadly, her fully mortal husband was killed in an 'accident' caused by Tarakudo.

''That takes care of them,'' she said, as they made it to the temple's doors. She pounded on the door desperately, and it opened, to show a younger Master Gwon.

''Master Gwon.'' she said, relieved to see Gwon.

''Is this boy your son?'' he asked, looking down at the small child.

''Yes, please, take care of him. If I can end this, I will return for him. If not, then please, find someone to care for him.'' said Sho's mom, looking down at her son.

''Mom.'' said the tinier version of Sho, crying a little.

''Goodbye, my son," she said, hugging him, "remember, I love you." She let go of her son, before she went to try and find Tarakudo and get rid of him, to avenge the rest of her family.

As she was about to leave, some shadowkahn attacked. She tried to fight them, but they outnumbered her, and captured her. The shadow puppets took her to their master, Tarakudo, who knew that half immortals, unlike full immortals, can be killed.

''Mother!'' yelled the little Sho.

Back in the present...

''I'm sorry, Sho, I wanted to help my daughter, but you see, we can only leave the Jade Palace at certain times, under certain circumstances. If we try to leave when the circumstances are not met, we lose our immortality, and age rapidly until we turn to dust.'' said Lu Dongbin solemnly.

''It's okay, grandpa, I don't blame you. I blame that demon.'' said Sho, with a new determination.

Outside...

''Who are you?'' asked Jackie, taking a defensive stance.

''I am Dragone'' said Dragone smugly, giving an unfriendly shark-like grin.

''Woah, he looks a lot like Shendu'' said Jade, remembering the demon dragon from only a year ago.

''But how?" asked Tohru, not sure whether to be curious or terrified.

''You, you got the chi of Shendu on the sword of Lu Dongbin, didn't you?'' said Uncle, pulling out his blowfish wand.

''That I did,'' said Dragone, as he used his mental powers to lift them up. After hefting the bunch about four feet into the air, he threw them hard at a wall, with a painful *SMACK*.

''And I killed seven descendants of the Eight Immortals, soon enough, it will be eight,'' he said darkly, as he walked towards the door.

''You will not harm Sho, you will not harm him!'' shouted Gwon angrily, as he tried to fight Dragone. However, the dragon used his inhuman speed to get behind the old monk, grabbed him, and threw him into the Chans.

''Sho, huh, so that is his name...'' muttered Dragone as he went to were the room Sho was in.

Meanwhile...

''So, what now, grandpa?'' asked Sho, looking up to the Immortal.

''You have to go with those people you met today, and find others like you. Then you must fulfill the destiny that awaits you," said Lu Dongbin, "and bring the others here to the rooms of the immortals that are their relatives.''

''You mean, I can't go with you?'' asked Sho sadly.

''I'm afraid so. You see, only Immortals and Gods can live in the Jade Palace, the place that I call home.'' said Lu Dongbin, patting the boy's back gently.

''So, you can't do anything about this?'' asked Sho.

''No. Immortals who were once human have their limits, unlike those who were born Immortals, but you can do something.'' said Lu Dongbin.

''Really, what?'' asked Sho happily, swinging from moods like a monkey does with tree branches.

''Sho, if you can perform a number of good and/or heroic deeds out of the goodness of your being, learn what it takes to become a true hero, and become one; that, along with the small amount of Immortal blood in you, will allow you to become full Immortal.'' said Lu Dongbin sagely, relieved that the boy was feeling better.

''I'll do it,'' said Sho, as the temple shook, small pieces of debris and dust falling from the ceiling.

''What was that?'' asked Sho, getting up from his seat.

''Evil, there is someone evil outside that seeks your death.'' warned Lu Dongbin.

''What?'' asked Sho, incredibly shocked.

''You're not ready to face him alone yet, but if you want, I can help you, but only for a while. I need to return soon.'' said Lu Dongbin urgently, getting up as well.

''Okay,'' said Sho, as Lu Dongbin fired a beam of green energy. The energy was absorbed into Sho's chest, making him feel an odd sensation, as if he had just drank a foul medicine, but didn't taste it.

''This must be it,'' said Dragone, as he approached the decorative doors.

''No you don't,'' said Jackie, as he jumped at Dragone, and tried to kick him in his back. Unfortunately, Dragone caught him by his leg, and swung him into a stone wall.

''We have to stop him." said Jade, determined, who began to run towards the scaly menace. However, a large hand pulled her back by her shoulder, and she looked back to see Tohru.

''We know, but we didn't bring much, so how can we stop him?'' said Tohru grimly.

As Dragone approached the doors, they opened by themselves, and a bright green light came out. When it slightly died down they saw Lu Dongbin, in the flesh, standing proud.

''Lu Dongbin,'' said a shocked Uncle, stepping back.

''You!'' yelled Dragone angrily, as he spat out a stream of fire at Lu Dongbin. The Immortal spun his sword around in his hand, and it sucked up the fire. He swung his now glowing sword in a slashing motion, sending a wave of green fire back at the dragon.

''Duaaagh!'' seethed Dragone in pain, as the attack hit him in his chest, leaving a clear mark on his clothes.

Lu Dongbin then focused his chi into a green energy ball, and sent it at Dragone. The ball, midair, turned into glowing green energy chains, and wrapped around the beast.

''Leave now, and never dare to return.'' said Lu Dongbin sternly, as he used his powers to lift Dragone up, and sent him flying through the walls, out the temple. As he did that Lu Dongbin turned into chi, and returned to the world of immortals, and where he stood was Sho, who fainted.

A few minutes later, Sho woke up in his room. His eyes opened to the sight of his bags packed neatly, and the Chan family and Master Gwon sitting next to his bed.

''Where is he?'' asked Sho worriedly.

''Dragone, he is gone, for now.'' said Jackie, looking out of the window.

Sho then got up and out of bed, and looked at the monk, Gwon.

''Master, I now know why I must go with these people.'' he said determinedly.

"As do I, but remember, you will always have a home here,'' said Gwon, as he gave the boy a goodbye a hug. They soon got going after Sho told them what he had learned and was told.

As they were a few dozen feet away, Sho looked back at the temple. It was a humble place, large enough to house about 30 monks plus a few guests. It was Sho's home for nine years, where he learned, played, raised, and prayed.

''Scared?'' asked a concerned Jackie, seeing the boy's face.

''Yes, I have never left the temple before, this is scary.'' said Sho, a little worry showing on his young face.

''Don't worry, we are here for you.'' consoled Jackie, petting the boy's back.

''This is great, we got a new family member.'' said Jade cheerfully.

''What do you mean?'' asked Tohru, confusion playing on his face.

''Well, Tohru, I have to legally adopt Sho, or else we won't be able to keep him with us.'' clarified Jackie.

''That will take getting used to, having a family.'' said Sho sheepishly.

''You will get used to it." said Uncle with a smile, "Now we must find the others." They went back to were the jet was, at a small private airport, and got on board.

''Never thought I would be on a jet," said Sho with wonder. He was sitting in the window seat, taking in everything, from the seats to the bird's eye view of Japan.

''How do you know about jets?" asked Jackie.

''Unlike most temples, we keep up with the times. Sometimes we get visitors from the cities, like teachers with books on the modern world, and even comics.'' said Sho excitedly, as he explained things as they got to section 13.

Once there, Sho was greeted by Captain Black, who Jackie had informed of everything. The man's reaction was calm enough, having long gotten used to the madness of magic, demons, and criminal organizations.

''Welcome aboard, son," said Captain Black with a smile, as he ruffled Sho's hair a bit. "It's tough being the new kid lots to get used to.''

''Yes, and now you will live in Section 13, where you will be safe, while we take care of the legal things," said a smiling Tohru. Once done, which took a surprisingly short time, thanks to Section 13's connections, they went to Uncle's shop. They introduced him to Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo, and gave him his own room, that they helped him set up at section 13.

Later at night, after dinner, Sho went to bed. His room was relatively simple, as he had learned to enjoy the simpler things at the temple. The plain white walls only had a simple black and white clock, and a couple photos of him and Master Gwon. The floor was a simple beige carpet, and the furniture was made of oak wood and very practical.

Sho laid down on his new soft bed, happy with his new life, as he went to sleep smiling.

 **that is it for now Please review so I know to keep going also is anyone able to beta read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here it is the newest chapter hope you all enjoy please review. Also I need a beta reader?/helper if any are interested.**

 **Episode 3**

Trock

"Now, let us see where it is that we are to go next," said Uncle, as the item belonging to Iron Crutch Li glowed and showed where the descendant of the immortal was. The glowing dot on the globe shone a bright green, revealing the location to be in a part of Eastern Europe.

"Aiyeee-aaah!'' yelled Uncle, as they found that they were to go to, of all places, Transylvania.

"What would a descendant of one of the eight immortals be doing there?'' asked Tohru incredulously.

"Maybe he's a vampire hunter?" guessed Jade, not sounding too confident in her words.

"Maybe," said Jackie, "but we must go. No doubt Dragone will try to get there first, and murder who this person is."

Not long after writing down directions to the exact location, they went to section 13. They made sure to have Hak Foo and the others watch the shop while they were gone, as the place was a magnet for all sorts of magical weirdness.

Meanwhile in Dragone's castle...

"So," said Dragone, looking at his crystal ball "another one has been found.''

He sat back up from his throne, "This time no fails.''

His defeat at the hands of the boy Sho was still raw in the young demon's mind, a scar in his flawlessly horrid record. However, Dragone was not the kind to take kindly to such humiliation. No, that human child would pay for what he did!

Meanwhile in Transylvania...

A young 18 year old American girl was walking down a trail, alongside her two fellow students. They decided, that during their school trip to study foreign cultures, to take a historic walk down an old trail. They had joined in on a local celebration, and lost sight of their former plans.

She was outside, getting away from party her friends were having. As she left the thrall, she failed to notice a dark figure behind her.

"Hello there pretty one.'' said the figure cheerfully. Startled, the girl spun around, facing a young man. He grabbed her, and covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her cries for help. He opened his mouth, revealing two sharp fangs, before pulling her wrist to his mouth. He did not intend on turning anybody tonight.

At the airport...

Despite for airports being notoriously crowded, this one seemed to be almost devoid of life. That is, besides the Chan family and their associates. The emptiness was very unsettling, to say the least, and the silence was deafening.

"This is creepy.'' said Tohru nervously.

Sho was still not use to things outside the temple, including the feeling of unease.

"Are you okay, Sho?'' asked Jackie, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't really know." said Sho shyly, "I'm still not use to this world traveling thing, and I feel something from somewhere a huge amount of chi."

"That is the chi of the one we seek." said Uncle, "Your immortal blood allows you to sense others like you, and with this locater spell Uncle has made, we will be able to find who we seek before Dragone does.''

After making their way through the airport's long and empty halls, the group reached a small town. It seemed to be centered as the kind of town that lived off of tourism, with stands selling souvenirs, restaurants, and hotels. The streets were crowded with eager foreigners, taking pictures of every notable thing they could find.

"This place is packed," said Jade, barely able to keep herself from losing her footing.

"Excuse me," said Sho shyly to a random bystander, "What is all this about?"

"New in town are ya?" asked the man, "Well this is the town near the castle were the legendary lord of vampires, Dracula, lived.''

"Dracula?'' they said, surprised expressions from the adults and an excited one from Jade.

"Yep,'' said the man as he pointed to an old castle, "That castle is said to be his."

Sho looked at the castle curiously, and felt something pull him to it, as the gourd of Iron Crutch Li glowed faintly.

"The one we seek is there.'' said Sho, in a sort of trance, as he walked to the castle.

"Sho, wait, what are you doing?'' asked a very surprised Jackie.

Uncle then hit Jackie in the forehead. "He senses the one we seek in that castle," said Uncle, "and so does the gourd. We must go."

With Uncle's proclamation, the group set to catch up with Sho, and to find the next descendant.

The grassy path that lead to the castle wasn't very long, although they did have to walk around the huge lake that was at the front. The castle itself wasn't too fancy; it had the classic stone walls, turrets, and small windows. Unlike most other castles, however, it had a genuine feeling of terror; as if something horrible was watching their every move.

"This place is spooky." said Tohru, as Sho went inside. The boy still appeared to be in a trance, staring straight ahead.

"Sho, wait up!" said Jackie.

Once inside the huge castle, Sho pulled out his grandfather's sword and channeled his chi through it. The sword began to glow brightly, almost like a lantern in the darkness of the castle.

"That's better," said Sho, surprising the others, "Lets go.''

The boy had seemed to have left his trance, which gave Jackie some relief. They began to walk through the stone halls, the sword their only source of light besides the moon and stars from the windows. As they walked, a figure kept watch from the shadows.

"We must be careful.'' said Jackie, "but how will we find this person?''

"Easy.'' said Sho, as he grabbed the gourd and chanted a spell. The enchanted object glowed blue, and Sho said, "This will allow the gourd to find who we seek." It started to fly in a seemingly random direction and Sho followed faithfully.

"Sho, wait up.'' said Jackie. Suddenly, something set off a sort of trap, a wall of bricks falling between the Immortal's descendant and the rest of the party. As the dust settled from the ancient trap's springing, everyone began to call out to the other side of the wall.

"Sho!'' they yelled in their panic.

Sho followed the gourd through the hallway, until it came to a shadowy figure. From it, a hand came out and grabbed the gourd, it glowed, and showed the holder.

A boy in his mid-teens, probably a couple years older than Sho, with oddly pale skin and red eyes. He seemed to have a goth sense of style, as he wore all black, the cloths he wore were the same as captain black and despite his complexion and eyes, he was fairly handsome. However, he have an inhuman aura to him.

"What are you doing here?'' he asked with some hostility, "Trespassing is a criminal offense.''

"I'm sorry.'' said Sho politely, "We are looking for someone and it was you.''

"Well, my names Trock, and I don't know who you are, but you better leave or else.'' he threatened.

"Wait please.'' begged Sho, "You are in danger; someone is coming and he wants to kill you.''

"Yeah, right.'' said Trock skeptically, "You had your chance to leave, and now...'' the young man's eyes began to glow a hellish red and he bared his his teeth and 2 of them were fangs "you die.''

"You're a vampire.'' said Sho, fear seeping into his tone.

"That is right, but not just any vampire. I am the grandson of Dracula, the lord of all vampires, and you are dead meat.'' said Trock as he jumped at Sho, who just held his sword in front of him. The sword glowed and sent a green energy blast that sent Trock through one of the old brick walls of the castle.

"Oh man," said Sho fearfully, "I think I overdid it." He went to look through the hole. He saw that Trock had fallen down into a dining room, the old wooden table shattered under his weight. Sho jumped, landed on a surprisingly sturdy chandelier, and then jumped down onto another table.

The vampire boy slowly got up as he heard the younger boy land near him, growling angrily.

"You will pay for that.'' he hissed. The vampire boy slashed at the younger teen with his claws, but he kept getting blocked by Sho's sword. Suddenly, as Sho managed to push Trock away from him, the sword glowed green once more, glowing chains sprouting forth from the blade. The energy chains wrapped around Trock, who writhed and struggled to get free. But soon realized he could noy and stopped.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Finish me.'' said Trock dejectedly, letting his head fall to the stone floor waiting fot what he felt was his time to die.

"No'' said Sho, showing a surprising amount of courage.

"What?" asked Trock confusedly.

"I came here to help you, not kill you. I'd prefer we be friends then enemies. I don't want to kill you.'' Said Sho calmly.

"You might not want to kill him, but I do.'' said a demonic voice, as they witnessed Dragone fly down from the hole in the ceiling.

Dragone said, grinning with a thousand sharp teeth, "Sho? Yes. Lucky day for me. I get to kill him and you, and get even for our last encounter." Suddenly, the demon fired an eye beam at Sho, who blocked it with his sword, but got pushed into a rotted wall.

"And now," said Dragone, looking at Trock, "to deal with you." He walked up to the downed Trock, raised a gigantic foot to smash the teen's chest in with, when he was shot in the back with a blast of green chi. The monster turned away from his prey, only to see Uncle and the rest of the Chan clan.

"Who else wants a piece of Uncle?" Uncle said.

"You again," said Dragone, nearly growling in anger.

"Don't forget me," said Sho, as he came out of the rubble, and ran at Dragone. The boy jumped up and stabbed the dragon in the shoulder with his sword.

"Aaaaahhhh!" yelled Dragone in pain, as Sho pulled his sword out and back flipped away.

"You will all pay!" roared Dragone, who fired a stream of fire at them. Sho's sword then glowed and absorbed the blast and infused it with good chi, and sent it back at dragone in the form of a beam. The beam was enough to send the fire demon through several ancient brick walls.

"Hold still." said Sho as he freed Trock, who held on to the gourd as it glowed, showing them that he was Iron Crutch Li's descendant.

"Well this is on expected. A vampire an Immortal's descendant." said a very tired Jackie.

"Why are you all so calm?" said Trock in confusion, "Why aren't you trying to kill me or anything? I drink blood."

"Don't know," admitted Uncle, "but we feel like we can trust you."

"So what will you do now?" asked trock, getting up slowly to not disturb his injuries.

"It is dangerous for you to stay here. Dragone could return to try and kill you again.'' said Tohru.

"What for? I don't even know him.'' said Trock, even more confused than before.

"It's a long story. Come with us and you will get your answers.'' said Jackie.

Trock felt that he could trust these strangers, even though they've never met before. Was it because they refused to kill him? Was it because they saved him from the terror of Dragone? All we know, is that the vampire boy conceded to their request.

They were at the massive front doors when they stopped.

"What's the holdup?'' asked Trock impatiently.

"The sun is up and you're a vampire.'' said Jade.

"There is a difference between me and the rest of my kind.'' said Trock rather casually, as he walked outside into the sun, shocking everyone. He didn't sparkle or anything, although the light did make him look a lot paler.

"How?'' asked Jackie.

"His immortal blood," said Uncle wisely, "it must protect him from the sun."

"Which is why no one ever accused me of being a vampire," said Trock, smiling.

They soon got to the jet and flew to the temple that Sho lived in before. They took him to a room with a statue of Iron Crutch Li.

"You must go inside," said Monk Gwon, who was recovering from past injuries, as Trock went in. Beforehand, Sho had told him of his experience.

Trock went inside he came to a statue of iron crutch li and saw a place for the gourd and place it there and sat in front of the statue.

"well.'' said trock to the statue "I don't know what I'm suppose to say I guess I should try to ask what I should he said as the gourd glowed and shot some chi at the statue as it came alive and looked at trock and smile.

"Unbelievable.'' said trock not believing what he saw.

"Seeing is believing.'' said iron crutch li as he reached down and picked trock.

"How does it feel to meet your grandfather for the first time.'' he asked trock.

grandfather said a shocked trock.

"Never though you would have two famous grandfathers surprise.'' said iron crutch li

Wait if your my grandfather then I'm asked trock.

a divine immortal well part divine immortal from your mother's side before your father turned her into a vampire she was half immortal.

but I don't know where she and my father are now said trock all I remember are them fighting these blue skined creatures in black with red eyes.

those things are shadow kahn and your parents are dead said iron crutch li as he showed trock what happened to them.

tarakudo had sent his shadow kahn to find and kill the descendants of all the immortals his shadow kahn fought trocks parents doing a rain storm till they got weak when their thirst for blood took over and the shadow kahn made their move and hit them each with a dart filled with a magic poison and turned them to stone and shattered them.

trock shed tears after that.

I wanted to help them said iron crutch li but we immortals can only leave to earth at sertin times so I could not help thou I wish I had.

it's ok grandfather said trock but what do I do now.

easy said iron crutch li go with those people you have meet and you will find your destiny and hopefully become a full immortal by doing heroic deeds and learn how to become and then become a true hero and you will become a full immortal he said.

I will said trock but I need to drink blood to survive.

that I can help you with said his grandfather as he used his powers to bring the gourd to them and asked his grandson to take out a small bolt of blood he had and put a small bit in the gourd trock did that and soon after his grandfather chanted a spell he tipped it and blood came out of the gourd.

the gourd has many powers including making it able to produce a unlimited amount of any liqued even blood that is place in it this way you can service without attacking humans.

"I won't let you down grandfather.'' said trock as he got down and his grandfathers spirit left the statue as trock left.

Once outside he told them everything and they said bye to gwon and got on their way to section 13 along they called captain black and told him everything that had happened they soon arrived at section 13.

Welcome aboard son said captain black he and trock shook hands never thought I would meet a real vampire.

Thanks said trock as they showed him a room they set up for him in section 13 were Jackie and jade sometimes stay.

This will be your and sho's home from now on trock said Jackie.

Welcome home they all said.

trock just smiled.

Later Jackie had to fill more adoption papers so they could trock stay with them.

 **well that is it for now and I would also want to thank Dark-Automaton for all the help. please review. Also I need a beta reader?/helper if any are interested.**


	4. Chapter 4

episode 4 Oren.

 **Hello there everyone here is now the newest chapter sorry its different from the others My Beta reader cat help any more and I need a new one if interested let me know. Any way lets start the story.**

"let's see were we will find our next immortal descendant today.'' said uncle as the locator spell showed them as the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed and showed them were to go and the place new jersey.

"New jersey" said Jackie "one of the most crime infested places on the planet!".

"What's to worry about.'' asked trock drinking blood from his gourd "I can handle any lowlife there.'' he said.

''he's got a point Jackie!" said captain black.

"But we best be careful they say the forests are inhabited by a creature known as the jersey devil and there have been reports of murders in the woods of late.'' said tohru feeling a bit scared.

!ok lets go" said jade.

''One more thing.'' said Uncle getting their atttention. ''Jackie have you and sho gotten any better at chi empowerment?'' askd the old wizard.

''What now?'' asked Captain black scratching his bald head.

''chi empowerment it allows immortal beings or those who are part immortal to merge with people or objects.'' said Jackie as sho held out his sword and Jackie grabbed hold of it.

"Chi Empowerment." they both yelled as Sho's body glowed green turning into energy that went into the sword as for Jackie energy from the blade swirled arround him and his hair grew and changed to resemble Sho's.

"That never gets old.'' said Jade as Jackie and Sho seperated.

''Still cant do it for long.'' said Jackie.

"You can practic on plane.'' Said Uncle as they got on the first jet there.

Meanwhile in the forest near New Jersey.

''help.'' called out a girl running from the campsite she and her friends were at doing a party someone or thing killed everyone but her.

she found and climbed up a tree as she did she heard the sound of a creature roaring as she struggled up the tree as she made it to the top the tree began to shake she looked down and saw a scary looking creature pushing the tree till it fell along with her she fell and the tree pined her to the ground as the creature closed in for the kill the woods echoed with the screams of the girl as her life ended as she was killed and eaten.

"Impressive.'' said a voice the creature looked around not seeing anyone.

"Show yourself.'' said the creature.

"As you wish." as the person who turned out to be dragone appeared as he did the creature tried to kill him but dragone used his mental powers to lift the creature into the air.

"you dare attack me." said Dragone.

"I dare." said the creature.

"I was going to offer a place by my side for .'' said dragone.

"In your dreams.'' said the creature.

''Have it your way.'' said dragone as he sent the creature through the trees straight in the direction of the city.

Meanwhile at the air port.

the sun had just risen as our heroes got off the jet.

Aiyeee-aaah yelled uncle as the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed fiercely.

"What is wrong sensei.'' asked tohru.

"The one we seek is in danger.'' Said uncle.

"dragone must have gotten here first.'' said sho "we have to hurry.'' he said as they went to look the fan guided them to where they needed to go they got to a part of the city near the forest and parts of the city were destroyed many people dead.

"What happened here?'' asked jade.

"Dragone.'' said uncle.

they all soon herd two roars from the distance and saw some creature getting thrown at their direction ( **if you want to know what he looks like watch the pumkinhead movies and just F.Y.I pumpkinhead does not have a pumpkin for head and imagine him twice the size of a human with five fingered claws big bat wings out of his back black skin a tail with a sharp blade at the end bone wearing a brown loincloth white sharp teeth and blood red eyes** )

as the creature tried to get up Dragone appeared above him and landed in front of him stomped on him picked him up and threw him to the ground and lifted him up with his mental powers and set him into a building.

"Bad day two demons.'' said Jackie

As the other demon got up he said "no one beats Revenge no one.'' he said

Dragone then saw our heroes and left not being in any shape to fight them after his fight with revenge and left.

"Come back and fight.'' said Revenge as he tried to fly but was too badly hurt he then saw our heroes.

"Well this seems bad.'' said sho as revenge got ready to charge as he did the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed and shot a beam at revenge who yelled out in pain.

"What is happening.'' uncle asked jade.

"uncle does not know.'' he said as the demon became like a hallow gram and fazed back and forth between its self and a young boy.

"What in the.'' said revenge started to turn back and forth into a small boy he used his strength to stand up.

"No he said can't change back now.'' he said as he flew away in pain as he did he turned back into a demon.

Later at a hotel they got a room in they were talking about what had happened.

"What is it that is happening.'' asked sho why did that demon almost turn into a human boy.

"Who knows but I would give anything for a answer.'' said Jackie as he said that the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed and hovered above them.

"woh.'' said jade as the fan showed them the battle between xiao fung and zhongi quan.

"Amazing.'' said trock.

"this is far from over.'' said xiao fung as he fired a beam at zhongi quan "I may be trapped but your family will suffer for what you have done from this day when a member of your family is born they will carry a vengeance demon from the pits of hell in them that will kill all should the host die the demon will be born in another vessel so long as there is a single member of your family left.'' the vision then faded.

"Oh man.'' said trock.

"What does this mean'' asked jade.

"It means what we saw was a demon who thanks to a curse is now n the body of the last descendent of Zhongli Quan'' said uncle in a sad tone.

Meanwhile in the woods the demon landed near several vehicles' he stole from his victims like cars and RV's he went in one and locked the door and turned into a human boy.

"I did it again.'' said the boy "why do I keep getting mad every time I do I kill someone.'' he said as he landed down and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile the chans and the others were looking through the wood.

"This is scary.'' said tohru.

"Quiet.'' said uncle we must hurry dragone could find and kill that boy any moment.

"uncle.'' is right said sho let's keep moving.

dragone approached were that boy was he found him on top of a RV and smiled as he levitated up to him.

"well well well what is this.'' he said getting his attention what do we have here he asked as the boy got scared.

"calm down.'' said dragone as he took on a human form like his old one and walked up to him with a smile trying to convince him to join him.

"You are.'' asked the boy.

"I am Dragone.' said Dragone .''what is your name? '' asked dragone

"Oren my name is oren. '' he said

"A pleasure to meet you.'' said dragone as he exstended his hand out to shake Orens.

Oren was about to shake dragone's hand when our heroes showed up.

"Not so fast dragone.'' said sho.

"Sho now.'' Said Jackie as Sho held out his sword Jackiew grabbed it.

"Chi Empowerment." they both yelled as Sho's body glowed green turning into energy that went into the sword as for Jackie energy from the blade swirled arround him and his hair grew and changed to resemble Sho's.

Jackie jumped at Dragone trying to strike him but the fire demon dodged it and delivered a punch to Jackie that sent him into a tree.  
''Bad dayy.'' said Jackie getting up. ''Lucky this Chi empowerment makes me harder to hurt.'' He said as the others arrived

"Do not listen to him he's evil.'' said jade

"Are you going to let them tell you what you can and cannot do.'' asked dragone. "kill them.''

Oren looked at them and he looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Fine I'll do it myself he then.'' said Dragone as he fired a eye beam at them that trock sucked up into his gourd and sent back at dragone who was sent flying through several trees.

"Oh that had to hurt.'' said jade.

Trock then jumped up to oren "alright kid time to go.'' said trock as he picked him up.

"No you leave me alone.'' said oren getting angrey as he backed away.

"If I wanted to kill you do you think we would be talking now.'' asked trock as oren realised it and then calmed.

"Aaaaugh,'' yelled Dragone as he came back to where they weer at super speed and blasted trock with a eye beam "aaaahhh.'' yelled trock.

''Forget me.'' said Jackie as he kicked Dragone in the head as he responded by grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Then tried to step on him only to have Jackie stab him in the foot.

''Aaaaauuugghhh my foot.'' Yelled Dragone as Jackie pulled the sword out and goy back to his feet. Only for Dragone to swat him with his tail.

"Bad move.'' Said Jackie grabbing Dragone's tail and throwing him into some tree's.

''This ends here.'' Said Jackie jumping up ready to strike Dragone in the chest only for the chi empowerment to end.

''Bad day why did it end now?'' asked Jackie as Dragone used his mental powers to send them each into a van.

well what are you waiting for kill them he said transform and kill them all said dragone looking at oren as dragone transformed.

Oren just stood there scared he didn't know what to do for some reason he felt these people could be trusted.

"I don't want to I don't like hurting people I can only transform when I get angry.'' said oren

"Then you are worthles to me.'' said dragone as he fired a eye beam at Oren who was too scared to move but uncle jumped in grabbed Oren and got him out of the way but got burnet a little.

"Duaaagh.'' said uncle in pain shielding Oren who slowly got up while looking at uncle.

"You're not hurt.'' asked uncle as Oren shook his head "good." said uncle with a weak smile as dragone came and stepped on uncle.

"uncle.''Said everyone but Oren.

"Surrender or I will crush this old man.'' said dragone laughing as he stomped his foot down on uncle who cried in pan.

''you get your foot off him.'' said Oren trying to get dragones foot off uncle ''little pest.'' said dragone as he swatted Oren away with his tail but Oren jut got back up and tried again only to get swat away again and again and again.

"Get your foot off.'' said Oren getting mad as he was able to tap into the power the demon revenge his hands became like claws and sank his claws into dragones foot.

"no auugh stop aaaaahhhh.'' yelled dragone as Oren lifted dragone's left foot off of uncle and threw him into some vans Oren then returned to normal.

"woh'' said a surprised jade.

"indeed.'' said tohru.

dragone then got up and roared "little humen freak I'll injoy burning the flesh from your body.'' he said as he charged his hands with dark chi then fired two beams at Oren as he did the fan of Zhongli Quan glowed and hovered in front of Oren and absorbed the attack infused some good chi into it and sent it back as a energy blast that sent dragone flying as a weakened Oren fell unconscious.

Oren soon woke up and was on the jet our heroes used.

"Up at last." said trock as he looked at Oren who got scared.

"easy.'' said uncle as he bent in front of Oren we mean you no harm he said smile as he looked at Oren and reached out and patted him on the head and said don't be frightened uncle is not going to hurt he said as Oren calmed down and got up and hugged uncle who hugged back they soon made it to the temple.

"Welcome." said gwon as they took Oren to the chamber of his ancestor Zhongli Quan.

"Ok you just have to go inside.'' said trock to Oren after telling him what he had to do.

Oren looked at uncle who knelt down and told him not to be frightened and there was nothing in there to fear Oren nodded and went inside with the fan of his ancestor he came to a statue of his ancestor and found a place for his ancestors fan and placed it there and knelt down in front of the statue.

"Please hear me and tell me what do I do now and why do I have to have this demon in me.'' Oren asked as the fan glowed and flouted into the air opened up and sent some energy into the statue and it started to move and it's eyes opened and he looked at Oren and smiled "my boy my little Oren.'' he said reaching down and picked Oren up who was scared.

"Don't be frightened my grandson.'' said Zhongli quen.

"grandson.'' said Oren.

"Oh yeas said didn't think you could have a famous grandfather.'' Zhongli quen.

"So I really am part immortal.'' asked oren

"yes on your father's side said.'' Zhongli quen.

Hearing his father being mentioned brought up some painful memories.

Flashback.

It was a rainy night Oren's mother was trying to kill her child.

"mother please stop.'' said Oren as his mother tried to stab him with a kitchen knife cutting him down the left side of his face.

"You are a spawn of the devil. and I'm the one who boor you my greatest regret is that you came out of me the only way to atone for this is to send you back to hell.'' she said crying as she tried to stab her son again but as she tried her husband shot her with three bullets from a hand gun Oren looked up at his father who was looking at him and was crying. And between them was his mothers lifelss body.

Not too long after doing another rainy night shadow kahn attacked his father and used a magic poison to turn him to stone and shattered him as Oren changed to revenge and he left.

Flashback ended.

"I'm sorry I wanted to help but I can only go to earth at sertan times.'' said Zhongli quen

I understand grandfather said Oren but what of the creature I turn into when I get angery.

his grandfather then showed him what his fan showed the others the images flashed threw orens mind ''what do I do now at the end.'' Oren asked

''easy go with those people you meet they will help you and hopefully help you succeed where your father was not able to learn what it takes and learn how to be a true hero.'' said Zhongli quen

''Why.'' asked oren

''if you do you will prove yourself worthy and become a immortal and join me and the others were the immortales live.'' said Zhongli quen

''really great.'' Oren said as his grandfather put him down and he took the fan "I won't fail you grandpa.'' he said as the doors opened and he left.''

''good luck.'' said Zhongli quen as he left the statue

Oren left the room and for the first time in a long he was smiling and was happy as he went with our heroes to section 13.

"Welcome to your new home Oren.'' said Jackie smiling at him as Oren was looking at the place as captain black appeared.

"welcome aborted son.'' he said smiling and petting Oren on the head as Oren smiled as they showed him the room he would be staying in Oren got in a room next to sho and trock.

later at night.

"Sleep well Oren said uncle as he tucked him in we have a long day ahead of us we have to find the other immortal descendents.

"then what.'' asked Oren.

"We beat dragone and save the world.'' Said uncle.

"But what about me and the others what will happen to us.'' asked Oren.

"you will continue to live here this is your home.'' said uncle.

"You mean I'm not alone anymore I have a home.'' asked Oren

yes you do have a home now and you are not alone especially now for you see in a world full of life each of us is only as alone as we choose to and you are no longer alone.'' said uncle smiling as he patted Oren on the head

as Oren smiled and went to sleep.

"Sleep well.'' Oren said uncle as he left.

 **Thats it for now please review so I know to keep going till next Time this is Myzor king of war Signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

episode 5 roar.

 **Hello everyone here it is the newest chapter I hope you all like it anyway on with the story.**

in dragones lair.

''gaauuuughhhh'' dragone yelled as he walked through all the treasures the palace had angry, punching a few holes in the walls.

''three times they have beaten me'' he said ''if this keeps going the way it's going my plans will be brought to a end I need more power'' he said ''But how am I going to get it?'' he sat down and meditated he had gained some of shendus powers and a bit of his memories he searched for a way and found it he got up and walked through the castle till he came to a room with statues of shendu's siblings each he same size as shendu around a circle with a throne in the middle and the statue's facing it.

''yes'' said Dragone ''this was built by shendu to harness his siblings powers and erase their memories once done so either way weather he won or lost they would not remember but he was defeated before he could use it'' he went to the throne and sat in it and then chanted.

Ancient beings of darkness!  
Bestow upon me, Dragone your  
Power to destroy my enemies!

the eyes of the statues glowed blood red as he chanted the spell and shot red beams at him infusing him with some of their powers he changed to resemble shendu a bit more only more well built and got dragon wings and spikes on his back longer sharp claws shoulder armour in the shape of dragon claws and some chest armour in the shape of a dragons face and had armour on his legs and arms and a black cape.

yes yes yes yelled dragone laughing as he left the room to find the next immortal descendent.

meanwhile in section 13 our heroes just finished the locater spell to find the next immortal descendent the Castanets of Royal Uncle Cao showed the location that was there next destination was the forests of Canada.

"aiyeeeeaaaaaah.'' yelled uncle.

"What is wrong.'' asked oren.

''The spell says we must got to home of wendigo the flesh eating beast that hunts and devours any human to enter it's woods.'' said uncle

"Sounds like a real dangerous'' mission said jade.

"You have no idea jade.'' said trock drinking some blood from his gourd.

"What do you know about this.'' asked Jackie.

"a lot back home we had some people from Canada come to visited and they talked of the wendigo this is a serious mission.'' said trock

"What would the person we are looking for be doing there.'' asked oren.

"Maybe he is hunting it he might be a beast hunter.'' said jade.

"We can handle it.'' said Sho while holding up his sword. ''Me and Jackie have been working on Chi empowerment and we got much better.''

''speaking of Chi empoowerment.'' said Jade.

''No Jade you can not be an avatar for one of te boys.'' saidJackie.

''Aaaah why?'' complained jade.

''They are not toys for you to play with and they are not like the talismans, they are living beings like you and me and until you can understand that the answer is no.''

''But you get to do Chi empower with Sho and Uncle gets to Do Chi empower with Oren.'' complained Jade.

''No jade that is enough.'' said Jackie.

''right now you should all get going the jet is ready.'' said captain black as they got going and got on the jet and weer on their way.

Meanwhile in the forest of Canada there was a Full moon.

A couple of female thiefs were camping in a camper.

"Did you see the looks on those peoples faces as we took their stuff Flo.'' One said as they went through some stolen things.

"Yeah but can we get out of here soon Vivian.'' the other asked.

"Don't tell me you believe you believe that crap? there is no Wendigo.'' said Flo.

"Guess your right." Vivian.

"That I am now go check on Katie that kid we picked up." Said Flo

"OK maybe I can have some more fun." Said Vivian as she got up and went inside the camper. After that Flo went behind a tree to take a leak then went inside the camper to find it empty.

"What the hell did Vivia Katie nand that kid decide to bail?" Asked Flo as she herd something hit the ground outside and went to look and saw to her horror her friends bodies half eaten and and turn up.

"VIVIAN, KATIE" Yelled Flo as she felt something wet land on her head she looked it was drool she looked up and saw a huge hairy monster leap down and kill her before she could do and say anything.

 **Meanwhile the at the air port.**

Our heroes arrived as the sun started to set.

"Well here we are Canada.'' said Tohru

"After having to wait as the plans had to make emergency stops because they needed to refuel ''they should do that before liftoff'' said Jackie.

"are those stories about the wendigo true.'' Asked Oren getting scared.

"Very it is said the beast likes to eat children the most.'' said Trock looking at Oren pretending to be a monster.

"Trock enough your scaring Oren.'' said Jackie as Oren hid behind Jackie while shaking.

"yes we have been through this no picking on Oren.'' said uncle

''Ok. I got it'' said trock.''

''so were to now.'' asked sho.

"sho your sword is warbling.'' said Jackie as they looked at sho's sword as it warbled

"Dragone is here we must hurry.'' said uncle

"We better fallow the map.'' said Jade who brought out the map as they looked at it and went in the direction that led to the forest.

in the forest there was a small house in a old salvage yard with several car's van's motorcycles and r.v.'s that looked like they weer still new and out of the house came a teenage boy who was eating some meat went into a r.v. and turned a TV on and watched the news there was a report on the massacre on the night of the battle of the bands body parts and blood all over and a few cars and motorcycles gone.

The boy turned the TV off and finished his meal just as a huge shadow came over his home he looked outside and saw dragone.

"What the hell.'' said the boy as he got out and went to face him.

"who are you asked.'' dragone to the boy.

I'm roar said the boy.

"Well I am the great dragone and I have come for you.'' said dragone

"Me may I ask why.'' asked roar

"we know why roar he said or should I say wendigo'' Dragone said shocking roar "that is right I know what you are I saw you attack those people I was there I arranged the whole thing told those fools about the area they used they did not believe the stories of the wendigo but I did I knew of what you are and needed to draw you out.'' said dragone

well good for you said roar as he changed into not the wendigo but a werewolf.

''I am a full-blooded werewolf.'' said roar ''and like other full bloods I can transform at will we started the wendigo legend praying on human stupidity.'' said roar.

''yes very impressive how would you like to join me fight on my side after all I just happen to be the future ruler of this world and I could use a second in command.'' said dragone.

"Forget it I get the feeling your nothing but trouble so die.'' said roar as he tried to kill dragone who used his mental powers to lift him into the air.

''you dare attack me.'' said dragone as he caused roar to get slammed into the ground and into trees over and over and hit him with a eye beam ''now die.'' said dragone as he used his powers of combustion to throw a ball of exsplosive energy at roar to blow him up as the attack neared sho jumped out of nowhere and unsheathed his sword and chanted " **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** as he did his sword absorbed the blast and then he sent it back at dragone who was sent into some trees.

"You ok there.'' asked sho looking at roar.

"do I Look ok to you human fool I'm in pain and bleeding.'' said roar who's wounds were healing.

"I see that a little gratefulness would be nice I just saved you.'' Said sho

''What so you can kill me yourself? if so you better hurry my wounds heal fast,'' said roar

"I don't want to kill you.'' said sho shocking roar ''I have no reason to.'' he said holding his hand out to help roar ''my names sho what is yours.'' he asked smiling.

''It's roar.'' said roar as he let sho help him up as the others arrived.

"woh is that the wendigo'' asked jade.

"no that is a werewolf.'' said a angry Trock shocking everyone as he drank some blood from his gourd.

''that he is.'' said dragone as he appeared.

''ayeeeeeeaaaah.'' the others yelled.

''I see you noticed my new look courtesy of shendu and siblings '' said dragone as he caused the ground to shake and swallow sho trock oren and roar up to their necks.

''Now for the rest of you.'' Said Dragone as he punched tohru sending him into some trees and he blacked out.

''TOHRU.'' they yelled.

''your turn chan.'' said dragone as he grabbed Jackie and squeezed him then slammed him into the ground and then stepped on him.

''Jackie.'' yelled jade ''that's it no one hurts my uncle Jackie.'' she said a she tried to kick dragone only for him to turn into water and she went through him as she did dragone returned to his solid form and sent jade into a tree with a super gust of wind from his mouth.

''Jade.'' said uncle as dragone electrocuted him abet to stun him as he then grab him and started to crush him.

''It's over old man.'' said dragone.

''Uncle.'' yelled Oren ''let him go.'' said Oren as he started to get mad. ''gah guuaagh aaaaah.'' went Oren as his bones began to brake and rearrange as his body was covered in fire and then he became revenge who busted free. As he looked at dragone remembering the score he had to settle.

''You and I have personal score to settle and this time only one us will walk away and it won't be you.'' said revenge.

''Indeed.'' said dragone as he dropped uncle as the two looked at each other read to fight. ''my I ask why are you fighting with them.'' asked dragone.

''I fight only for myself.'' said revenge ''I stand alone my shadows the only one who walks beside me, I'm not that weak human I'm forced to share a body with.'' Said revenge.

revenge attacked but dragone turned to water wrapped around revenge and threw him at some trees then returned to normal and shot some thunder that electrocuted him.

''give up yet.'' asked Dragone as he walked to revenge.

''burn.'' said revenge as he fire a stream of fire at dragone who sucked it up.

''nice'' try said dragone as he stepped on revenge over and over.

''Take this.'' said revenge as he stabbed dragone with his sharp tail.

''aaaahhh.'' yelled dragone as revenge got up and head butted him then used his tail to stand on as he double kicked dragone in the chest then punched him.

''take this.'' said dragone as he punched revenge as he punched back as they started to punch one anther revenge managed to hold his own against dregone.

''.got to get free .'' said roar as the full moon shined on him he then he felt the moons rays restoring his strength he soon broke free and he punched dragone in the right side of his face then a uppercut and then the gut then picked him up and threw him.

''die.'' said dragone as he fired a beam at him that he blocked with his claws.

''never turn your back on me.'' said revenge as he clawed dragones back.

''aaaaaauuuuggghhh.'' went dragone as revenge then punched him in the face.

''my.'' turn said trock braking free as he went to dragone and kicked him in the gut then in the face dragone then grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

''A little help .'' said sho as trock helped him and the others free.

''this is where it ends.'' said dragone as he tried to kill moonster but the Castanets of Royal Uncle Cao activated and flew between them and absorbed the blast and sent it back. ''daaaauuugghhh.'' went dragone as the blast hit him the Castanets of Royal Uncle Cao landed in Roars hands and encased him in chi that soon absorbed into his body and healed him ''oh man I feel great.'' said roar.

''not for long.'' said dragone as he approached him as he did the Castanets of Royal Uncle Cao glowed again and roar pointed them at dragone and chanted '' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** once he finished the Castanets glowed and hit dragone with a energy blast.

''aaaaaagghh.'' went dragone in pain as he fell to his knees.

The items of the others glowed to they then pointed them at dragone and they glowed hitting dragone with a powerful blast.

''duuuuaaagggh no.'' he went as his extra demon powers started to fade and he started return to his normal demon form.'' man this things really pack a punch said sho as he roar and trock said the same and dragone hit with a triple shot as he was sent flying he started to lose his extra powers and decided to leave.

The items then hit revenge and made him change back to Oren.

''Man what was that.'' asked roar.

''It's a long story.'' said sho as he walked up to roar.

''hey why aren't you scared of me.'' I'm a werewolf and once more the I'm the wendigo.'' said roar

''I don't know but we feel like we can trust.'' said Oren

''indeed we don't know why but we do and if you will allow us we can help you.'' said tohru.

''how do I know I can trust you.'' asked raor.

''You don't all you have is our word.'' said uncle.

Roar decided to go with them after getting something's

They soon arrived at the temple and showed roar the room he had to enter.

''Don't take too long in there.'' said trock.

''what ev.'' said roar as he entered and soon found the statue of Royal Uncle Cao and placed the Castanets down in front of him and sat down ''so what now he asked aren't you supposed to come to life or something come on please I need to ask you some quietens.'' as he finished talking electricity came from the Castanets and hit the statue that then came to life looked at roar and smiled.

''my boy my little grandson.'' said Royal Uncle Cao as he picked roar up.

''man this is freaky.'' said roar.

''yeah I know look at you you have my son your fathers image and your mothers hair you have grown into a fine young man.'' said Royal Uncle Cao.

''Yeah I know considering how long I have been alone.'' said roar

''I know I'm sorry for what happened.'' said Royal Uncle Cao as roar remembered he and his werewolf father had just hunted a human women criminal and weer bringing her back to their home to eat but as they returned it started to rain and they weer attacked by shadow kahn who hit roars dad with a dart with a poison that turned him to stone father yelled roar as roar tried to fight them but was knocked off a cliff and blacked out when he awoke his father who was now stone was shattered he ran home to find his human mothers body mother yelled roar picking her up as he howled in sadness.

''I wish I could of stopped them but I can only leave to earth at certain times.'' said Royal Uncle Cao.

''it's ok grandpa but is there anything else I should know.'' asked roar as his grandfather who showed him what happened centuries ago.

''it is over.'' said Royal Uncle Cao to Tchang zu as he prepared to banish him.

''no it is far from over try this something my brother tso lan showed.'' said Tchang zu me as he fired a beam in the form of a wolf at Royal Uncle Cao ''from this day forth on the night of a full moon the first born males of your family will be born beasts of the night and take the form of beasts every full moon and walk on all fours and prey upon humans as werewolves.'' he said as the vision faded.

''so what now.'' he asked. Roar.

''easy go with those people fulfil your destiny and when you do you will become a full immortal.'' Said Royal Uncle Cao

''well I do need something to do.'' said roar ok he said as his grandpa put him down he picked up his Castanets as he walked out he said "I won't let you down grandfather.'' Roar Said. "Good luck my boy.'' Said Royal Uncle Cao Wishing him luck as he returned to where he came.

''well let's get a moving.'' said roar as they left to go to section 13 they arrived to section 13 the next day greeted by captain black. he went up to roar and they shook hands welcome aboard son he said glad to have you come we will show you were you will be staying they showed him around and then to his room after Jackie had to fill out more adoption papers.

''Well rest up we still have a few more heroes to fine.'' said Jackie.

"Shore thing say what do I call you.'' roar Asked.

"Jackie will do.'' Jackie Said. As he then wished roar and the others good night.

Roar went to bed opened up his bag full of guns and magic items he had gathered in his life some photos. He soon went to sleep.

 **Well thats it for now please feel free to review I know a little rushed but plan to fix it later just wanted to get it up while everyone was interested.**


	6. Chapter 6

episode 6 Maled.

 **Hey there everyone here it is the newest chapter hope you all enjoy. Any way on with the story.**

''Ok.'' said uncle. ''now we find our next descendant he said as the spell they just cast told them to go to Africa.

''Great the jungle.'' said a sarcastic Jackie.

''Well let's get going hey were is roar.'' Asked Sho

''at section 13's gun course you know how he loves guns.'' said tohru.

''Well let's get him and go.'' said Trock drinking blood from his gourd.

Once they got to the gun course they saw roar hit every target hitting a bull's eye each time with a handgun. He was a master marksman

''hey there dudes time to go.'' asked Roar

''oh yeah.'' said Oren.

they soon got going to Africa.

Meanwhile at dragones castle.

He watched our heroes leave through a magic crystal.

''so Africa ha.'' said dragone as he went to the room with the statues and sat in the throne

Ancient beings of darkness!  
Bestow upon me, Dragone your  
Power to destroy my enemies!

the eyes of the statues glowed blood red as he chanted the spell and shot red beams at him infusing him with some of their powers he changed to resemble shendu a bit more only more well built and got dragon wings and spikes on his back longer sharp claws shoulder armour in the shape of dragon claws and some chest armour in the shape of a dragons face and had armour on his legs and arms and a black cape.

''aaaaaaaaaahhhhh.'' went dragone as he changed and went to fallow our heroes.

Meanwhile in Africa.

''This way.'' said a female hunter with claw mark scares on her left cheek to three male hunters.

''why are we going all this way to catch and kill one panther''. Asked one of them

''this is no ordinary panther.'' said the women as she rubbed her scars.

''ok.'' said one of the men as they heard a roar.

''This way men.'' said the women as they heard another roar.

''No that way.'' said one of the men as he ran to a near cliff and as he turned around he saw a bit of lit dynamite that won't off he fell.

''oh my god jarred.'' said the women as she found her way there as one of the men fallowed he fell in a pit filled with big sharp rocks and died when he hit them.

''Macro.'' said the women.

''Janis.'' yelled the last man as he called to her she ran to him when she found him he was mulled to near death hanging from a tree upside down both his legs mulled his stomach ripped nearly open he was bleeding to death.

''Trevor.'' she said as she ran to him.

''No don't.'' he said as she ran into a bear trap that got her leg.

''aaaaah.'' she yelled as she did she saw that when she got cought the trap also cut a rope that droped the man on a sharp rock that pierced his skull.

The women then herd a roar and saw a male panther with a X shaped scar on his chest approach her.

''you you you.'' she said as she tried to get her rifle but the panther stoped her by biting her hand.

''aaaah.'' she yelled.

I gave you far warning.'' you said the panther shocking her.

''You talk.'' she asked.

''Oh yeah.'' said the panther as he bit her other hand and then her neck killing her then stared to eat once done roared.

''vile humans.'' said the panther ''why won't they leave me alone they never leave me alone why.'' he said.

''That is because they are humans.'' said a voice the panther turned to see dragone.

''Who are you.'' asked the panther.

''.Someone like you who hates humans and wants to wipe them all out I am dragone and you.'' he asked.

''maled my name is maled.'' maled said.

''well maled how would you like to join me I could always use a 2nd incamand.'' dragone said smileing

''Forget it said maled I don't know why but I feel it would be stupid to join you he said walking away.

dragone then used his mental powers to lift maled up and said ''no one defies me.'' he said as he sent maled flying into trees.

''well that hurt.'' said maled as dragone came and stepped on him ''aaaah.'' he yelled as dragone stepped on him again.

else were.

''what's wrong roar.'' asked Jackie as roar in his werewolf form stoped walking.

''did you hear that.'' asked roar ''someone's in trouble and dragone is there.'' he said growling as he ran into the direction.

''Wait .'' said sho as they fallowed.

''This is what happens to those who defied me.'' said dragone.

''well go ahead.'' said maled ''finish it kill me.''

''very well.'' said dragone as he was about to kill maled as roar showed up and punched dragone in the face then with a uppercut then jump kicked him and he made Dragone go down as sho showed up and stabbed dragone in his side.

''aaaaahhhhh.'' wen't dragone as he grabbed sho who withdrew his sword.

Dragone then threw sho to the ground picked him up and threw him into a big rock.

''.'' said dragone as he tried to blast sho with a eye beam.

but sho held his sword in front of himself and chanted '' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** sho absorbed the blast and sent it back at dragone who was sent at roar who punch dragone knocking him down.

''try this.'' said roar as he chanted **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** while holding his Castanets in his fist and charged them with power thunder fists he said as he delivered two powerful punches. Then created chains of energy made them wrap around Dragone then used them to throw him at a big rock.

aaaaahhhhh wen't dragone as roar threw him to trock who jump kicked him.

''Burn.'' said dragone as he sent a fire attack at trock who pulled out his gourd and chanted a spell. '' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao .''** while holding his gourd the attack was sucked up into it and sent back infused with good chi and sent dragone for a Lupe ''yeah he hurting now.'' said trock

''You shall pay for that.'' said dragone as he made the wind lift them up then used his powers to make them fall fast to the ground then made the ground suck them into till only their heads were left.

''hold on.'' said oren as he pulled out his fan and chanted a spell **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao .''** while holding his fan and several beams of chi came out and helped his friends free.

''thanks kid.'' said trock and roar both jumped at dragone and tried to punch him as dragone did the same there fists collided creating a shock wave dragone then blasted them with his eye blast then used his mental powers to lift them up and throw them at some trees then zapped them with some lightning.

''try me.'' said sho as he charged at dragone and tried to slice him but dragone liqafied himself and wrapped himself around sho and threw him at his friends and then returned to himself he tried to blow him away with his super breath but as he did Oren held out his fan and chanted a spell '' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** while holding his fan encased himself and the others in a barrier that protected them from the wind attack.

''let's see you with stand up to this.'' said dragone as he smashed through the barrier with his fists and grabbed Oren and then threw him to the ground stomped on him the picked him up again began to crush him ''get rid of the weak link and the rest will fall like dominos.'' said dragone as he kept on crushing Oren till uncle and the others arrived and uncle blasted dragone's hand with a chi blast ''aaaaahhhh.'' wen't dragone.

''Oren.'' yelled uncle as he ran to him and looked at him and checked his breathing he was hurt bad ''Oren.'' said uncle as his eyes watered up.

''Sensei watch out.'' said tohru as dragone grabbed uncle and squashed him.

''His pain will be great.'' said dragone ''but yours will be worse.''

''try me.'' said maled he jumped at dragone's head and started to claw his face as he did dragone grabbed him and threw him at some rocks and dropped uncle.

''now you shall die.'' said dragone as he fired a heat beam eye blast at maled as he did the Lotus Blossom of immortal women he that uncle had in his bag glowed and flew in front of maled and created a barrier and protected maled as it did the other boys got up and used their items that also started to glow to weaken dragone.

"OK now to end this.'' Said Jackie. ''Roar up for a little Chi empowerment?''

"Don't you know it.'' Said Roar as he held out his castanets and Jackie placed a hand on it.

"Chi Empowerment." they both yelled as Roar's body glowed green turning into energy that went into the castanets as for Jackie energy from the castanets swirled around him and his hair grew and changed to resemble Roars as wolf fur covered his whole body and his muscles grew and his feet changed to resemble wolf legs and his hands became claws and his teeth fangs and he gained a wolfs tail.

"Time to end this.'' Said Jackie as he delivered a jump kick to Dragone's chest knocking him down, then grabbed him by the legs and threw him into some trees. Then jumped up and landed on his chest knocking the wind out of him.

''Get off of me.'' Said Dragone as he fred a heat beam eye blast.

Jackie crossed his arms to block it but was pushed off him landing on his feet still being pushed back.

"Tohru we got to help them.'' Said Trock as he held out his gourd.

"Yes we must.'' Said Tohru as he held on to it.

"Chi Empowerment." they both yelled as Trock's body glowed green turning into energy that went into the gourd as for Tohru energy from the gourd swirled around him and his hair grew and changed to resemble Trock's and his skin turned pail, his hands claws his eyes red and he gained some fangs.

"I refuse to lose to you all again." Yelled Dragon as Tohru tackled him knocking him down.

"Sadly you will lose." Said Tohru as he tried to Body slam the demon who kicked him into some trees

"Don'y forget me.'' Said Sho as he stabbed Dragone in the side then slashed his left leg.

''no no no.'' said dragone ''must escape.'' he said as his power started to fade he then used the jewel he found in shendu's castle to open a portal to his lair and escaped.

''well that was fast.'' said sho as he looked at maled who looked like he wanted to fight them.

''hey calm down we are.'' frends. said jade

no said maled humans are evil he said as he tryed to kill jade but roar grabbed him and threw him to the ground and they started to fight roar had the edge couse of his size and power and grabbed maled at his neck and held him down well said maled do it kill me do it do it let me join my family please do it said maled as roar let go please said maled I have nothing left he said as he started to cry.

''get a hold of yourself do you really think dying will make everything alright it takes more strength to live then to die.'' said roar as he got up and walked to the others ''you can stay here or come with us your choice we won't force you.'' said roar

''that sounds like something your grandfather would say.'' said Jackie.

as a bright ray of sun shined shown down on roar. ''Gauss that's my grandpa saying it's ok for me to qaote him.'' Said roar,

maled for whatever reason went with them they soon arrived at the temple and maled was showed were to go and what to do and was given the Lotus Blossom of immortal women he went in the room and found a statue of immortal women he and placed the Lotus Blossom in front of the statue and sat down.

''well now what aren't you supposed to come to life.'' asked maled as the Lotus Blossom glowed and floated up and bits of glittering energy came from the Lotus Blossom and surrounded the statue that soon came to life and looked at maled and smiled.

''my grandson'' she said as she rached down and picked him up ''my little maled.''

''Yikes this is freaky really freaky.'' said maled as he was picked up.

''my little grandson'' said immortal women he ''look at you have my eyes and my son your father's looks.'' she said smiling at him.

''you mean you're really my grandmother.'' asked maled.

''What didn't know you had a famous grandmother well surprise.'' she said happily as she looked at a sad maled ''.what's wrong she asked.''

''were wear you all this time were wear you.'' asked maled.

''I'm sorry she said ''but you see I can only leave at certain times I wanted to save your family and come for you but I could not.''

hearing that maled remembered his past.

It was raining poachers' had found were he and his family and the other last members of their kind weer everyone except him and his mother and father weer shot by humans for his mother and father were taken by shadow kahn to tarakudo.

maled ran through the jungle told by his parents to run and hide as he did he got to the mountains he was confronted by the leader of his group.

''deserter.'' said the leader as he attacked maled.

''No please.'' said maled ''I did not dessert anyone.

''you lie.' said the leader ''the others fought you ran.'' he said as he attacked again and gave maled a X shaped scar on his chest hen grabbed him and threw him and sent him rolling down the mountain as he recovered he got up and ran away knowing that he was now banished from his home. After that the others got shot as they took down some poachers.

''I'm sorry.'' said immortal women he ''I wanted to help but you see we can only go to earth at certain times if I did try to help I would have lost my immortality and aged rapidly and then died before I could do anything.''

''yeah I get it so what no.'' asked maled

''Easy.'' said immortal women he ''go with those people you met you and those other boys are each a descended of a immortal of the eight immortals and if you prove yourself and learn to become a true heroes you will become a full immortal she said smileing.

''Ok.'' said maled as his grandma put him down ''I guess it's better then dying.'' he said as he took the Lotus Blossom his grandmother returned home as he left he met the others and they went back to section 13.

''woh Nelly.'' said captain black first a boy with magic then a vampire with magic then a boy with a demon in him and also has magic then a werewolf with magic and now a talking panther with magic.

''don't see how we will be able to hide you said jade.

''Calm down I have shape shifting powers said maled as he used his shapshifting powers to turn into a teenage human boy.

''woh Nelly black well that is one problem solved.'' said captain black as he patted maled on the head.

now only three more to go said uncle.

"well let's get maled set up in his new home.'' Said Jackie as they helped maled get set up.

 **Wel thats it for now please review so I know to keep going sorry if this seemed a bit rushed wanted to get it up so I can work on some other things will try to fix it later hopefully Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

episode 7 evil heart

 **Hi everyone this is a quick chapter to introduce a new character. Its not that long but please enjoy.**

in dragones lair.

Dragone paced back and forth Realizing that alone he had no chance at winning and needed help. Or he would loose

''if I don't do something all my plans will be ruined.'' said dragone as wen't to a room he rarely ever used.

"I have power but I am alone.'' said Dragone. "I need help if I'm to win this war.'' said dragone as he looked into a pool of magic water. and had it find someone who he might be able to recruit as a minion and soon the waters showed him just the one he then won't to get what he wanted.

''Things will soon change.'' said dragone as he went to the room with the statues and sat in the throne

Ancient beings of darkness!  
Bestow upon me, Dragone your  
Power to destroy my enemies!

as the eyes glowed and infused him with their powers he then left.

later at new York.

in the streets of new York walked a boy he was walking in the streets of new York in the snow he was wearing worn out cloths a cloak was 13 and he was wearing many bandages his name tor.

he was a leaper he also had cancer and he was walking when he herd some kids make fun of him.

''Hey it's the mummy.'' one kid said.

''hey bandage boy where is your tomb.'' another said.

He just kept walking and accidently bumped into a man.

''Hey watch it.'' the man said as he looked at tor hey ''your that kid with cancer get away you sick dieses walking sick bag.'' he said.

''Please sir.'' said tor ''I just want to know if you could spear some food at least.'' he was cut off when the man said.

''Don't touch me you freak.'' he said pulling out a gun ''now get lost or you'll get it.'' said the man

tor just ran and while he ran he cried his parents threw him out not wanting a sick child and kept his little brother he was alone and soon came to some trash cans and tried to look for some food till.

''hey.'' he herd he saw a man with a rifle

''get out of here you freak.'' he said as he fired a warning shot.

tor took off.

he ran till he was in a ally and stoped to catch his breath.

''why am I like this.'' he asked eating some meat he took from the can ''why what did I do wrong.'' he then felt his legs get weak and he fell as the snow fell.

as he was about to blackout he herd a sound of something being dropped in front of him he saw a huge ham placed on a small blanket he then saw a humanoid dragon who looked at him.

''if your hungry then eat.'' he said.

Tor was scared but his hunger made him just start to eating till it was gone.

''Thank you.'' he said crying ''but why did you do this.''

I'' did it because I felt sorry for you and if you want to thank me then swear to serve me as my right hand man.'' said dragone lying as he did it to gain the boys loyalty.

''what for why me Im not long for this world.'' asked tor

'' agree to serve me and I will give you a new body your health and your life back all you need do is serve me obey me and be willing to discard your humanity.'' said dragone.

''or would you rather have your body rot away and be left to die like some animal.'' asked dragone.

''no if you can help me I will except your terms I will obey you please save me master.'' said tor

''excellent but first to make you suitable of service.'' said dragone as he raised his hand and tor was suddenly on his feet he then placed his right hand on his face and then it glowed and so did tor's body when it faded the creature then ripped tha bandages off him.

dragone had used his powers to turn tor into a green scaled version of himself with a tail and the powers of healing and immortality.

tor looked at his hands they were now fine and covered in green scales he then pulled out a small mirror he had found and his face was covered in green scales with red eyes but he did not care he was saved he felt cured.

''thank you.'' tor said bowing to his master who saved him.

''thank you my master.'' tor said ''please what is your name he asked.''

''I am dragone the demon and future ruler of this world and who you. are'' dragone asked.

''I am tor balph.'' my lord tor said ''and from this day I swear to serve you as your loyal servant you are the only one who I shall oboy.'' he said.

good now come and we shall make this world pay for what has happened to you.'' said dragone as he lifted tor with his tail and used his super speed to go to were tor's family was.

they peared in to see them living happly.

"they threw me out like a animale and they ast like it never happened.'' said tor.

as dragone smashed through the wall of the house.

''what in the.'' asked mr balph as dragone came through the hole.

"hello family.'' said tor as dragone lifted them up and pined them to the wall.

"tor.'' they asked.

"yes indeed.'' said tor.

''What happened to you.'' asked Mrs. balph.

"My master saved me.'' said tor.

''That I did and the three of you are done for.'' said dragone as he turned them into mice. Then grabbed them in his right clawed hand.

"What next my master.'' asked tor.

''you're going to eat them.'' said dragone as he turned tor into a komodo dragon while holding his family over him by their tails.

"Now eat.'' said dragone as he placed tor's family in his mouth and he ate them one at a time enjoying the sounds of their bones breaking and their blood dripping from his mouth. Dragone soon changed him back.''

"Tasty very tasty.'' said tor licking his lips. As he then ate some fava beans his family was eating then washed it down with a nice chianti.

''Now come I have a mission for you.'' said dragone. as they left to accomplish his plans.

I know this was short I tried to make it longer any way please review so I know to keep going thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**episode 8 the heart of chi.**

Hi there everyone here is now the latest chapter for my story hope uou all enjoy anyway lets begin shall we.

Uncle was with Sho, Trock, Oren, Roar and maled in the mountains.

''uncle.'' asked Oren why are we here in Japan several miles away from the temple that the statues of our immortal grandparents are in.

''to train of course.'' said uncle patting Oren on the head ''here we can train and no one will get hurt and no serious damage will be done and something else which you will learn soon.''

ok said trock so what to day?.

''Easy.'' said uncle ''first meditation.'' he said sitting in a yoga sitting positing as the boys fallowed suit.

Then they practiced there magic fallowed my there kung fu then followed by a good meal.

they stayed in a big high tech RV.

''good thing captain black got us this large RV for us to stay in.'' said sho.

''hey were is Oren.'' asked maled.

''little dude is in his room.'' said trock.

uncle after hearing that won't to check on Oren who was like a son to him.

uncle knocked on his door and Oren said he could enter.

''For Oren's thoughts uncle would pay a penny.'' Said uncle.

''just thinking.'' said Oren on his bed as uncle sat in a chair.

''about?' what asked uncle.

''well.'' said Oren ''my grandpa said me and the others should learn what it takes to be true heroes and become true heroes we would become full immortals but I just don't know how much longer it will take and is it what I really want I just don't know and the fact that I have to keep living with this demon in me and that I keep having trouble with my anger.''

''and there is the fact that dragone is still out there and I think we will never stop him.'' Said Oren

''it will be ok.'' said uncle getting Oren's attention ''you are not alone you have your friends down stairs and many others especially uncle as for your anger we are here to help with that to, uncle knows you have tried hard to control your anger yet that demon causes much of it to remain.'' Said uncle ''uncle has learned many things like that anger is a great enemy a beast that if turned inward can be a unconquerable enemy you try to face it alone feeling it is best not wanting to endanger others but as you face it do not forget that there are people who care about you do not forget them and do not forget uncle.'' said uncle as he touched Oren's head as he cried ''uncle is hear for you.''

''and we will beat dragone some day.''

later the two of them went down stairs to join the others for dinner then soon went to bed.

later at night.

outside there was two mountain tops leaning to each other to look like a gate soon a portal started to appear as it did the items the boys had glowed waking them up.

''uncle.'' they said as they went to his room to find him awake.

it is time said uncle as he left the room fallow uncle he said as they followed him out the RV roar set up the defences as they made their way to the two mountains.

''uncle what is happening why is there a portal between those mountains.'' asked maled as it started to rain.

''these are the leaning mountains portal gateway two mountains that touch between the two portals leading to other worlds and realms open we are here because this is the time a special portal leading to a special place opens and plays a important part in your destinies.'' Said uncle

''too bad it will not happen.'' said a voice as two laser blasts hit the ground causing a explosion that sent the heroes into rocks.

''Dragone.'' said trock looking up.

''Is there any other.'' said dragone as he approached them hovering in the air.

''what are you doing here.'' said uncle.

''the same as you old man.'' said dragone ''you see I have both some of the powers and some of the memories of the demon shendu and I know what is happening here and I want what you hope to get and as luck would have it this is also were I found something else I have searching for.'' He said

''and just what is that.'' asked roar.

''this.'' said dragone showing them a gold key and a gold box with a demon face on the front the top part of the face on the lid and the lower part on the other part of the box with three key holes in the mouth with two of them with keys in them he then put the last key in and turned it.

Once done he opened it and out came several shadow kahn.

seeing this scared the boys a bit remembering there past encounters with them when they were younger.

how asked uncle.

''easy.'' said dragone ''followers of Tarakudo created this mystic box to contain several shadow kahn in it but it required three keys to open that weer scattered to different parts of the world now they are free and at my command now my shadow kahn attack.'' he said as they did dragone went to the portal as our heroes fought the shadow kahn.

''Aiyeee-aaah.'' yelled uncle as he kicked some shadow kahn ''we must stop dragone.'' he said as the boys tried to get to the portal.

''Soon the power I seek will be mine.'' said dragone.

soon in a flash a silver Chinese style dragon with golden eyes with wings and three fingered claws started to come out as he did dragone blasted the portal with his powers of combustion making it get unstable and hurt the dragon and suddenly got shot straight out the portal and went straight into some rocks and got badly hurt.

''Aiyeee-aaah.'' yelled uncle.

''oh man.'' said sho.

''ah crap.'' said trock.

''Yikes.'' said oren.

''Huh.'' said roar.

''Dude.'' said maed.

''hahahahaha.'' laughed dragone as he walked to the dragon some shadow kahn restrained the dragon in magic chains.

''we must stop him.'' said uncle as he pulled out a puffer fish and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!.'' and shadow kahn started to vanish.

''alright way to go uncle.'' said maled

''very impressive old man.'' said dragone as he fired a eye beam at the ground uncle was on and caused a small explosion that sent him rolling down the mountain and caused a few rocks to fall on him.

''UNCLE.'' the boys yelled as they went to him only for dragone to shoot the ground they weer running with his eye beam causing a small explosion that made them fal down to where uncle was as dragone lift them up with his mental powers.

''take a good look.'' said dragone ''that is going to be the five of you real soon.'' he said as he used his mental powers to send them into the ground fast then into some rocks then the mountains over and over.

''hahahahaha.'' laughed dragone ''look at you he said look at your sensei my my my how tragic and the rain ads to the situation tell me does this rain remind you of something.'' Asked Dragone.

the boys remembered there past how the days there lives went to hell it was raining remembering it caused there powers to awaken and they involved themselves in chi and sent five beams of chi at dragone.

''duuuaaagh.'' went dragone in pain as the boys pulled out there items and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!.'' and bound dragone in magic chain and sen't him flying.

They then freed the dragon and then ran to uncle.

''uncle.'' they said as they got the rocks off him.

''uncle you ok.'' asked trock

roar checked uncle's pulse and looked at his wounds.

''Not good.'' said roar ''he is seriously injured fatal.

''you mean he's dying.'' asked Oren.

''yes.'' said roar.

''what can we do asked sho there must be a way to save him.

''there is.'' said a voice they turned to see the dragon they saved.

''what do you mean.'' asked Oren ''who are you.''

''I am dragonsos.'' he said ''each of you is a decedent of a immortal of the eight immortals.''

''Yes.'' said sho ''please do you know how we can save uncle.'' he asked.

''yes.'' said dragonsos ''you there boy'' said dragonsos to Oren ''you poses the fan of Zhongli Quan it has the power to resurrect the dead it can save him but it is risky you will need to give a bit of your life force to save him and you might die.''

''I don't care.'' said Oren As he then chanled his powers into the fan and started to try and revive uncle. ''I just want to save uncle.''

''we all do.'' said sho ''all of us will give a part of our life force.'' he said as they gathered around oren and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!.'' as Oren held the fan energy from them was absorbed into it and then into uncle.

At first nothing happened but then as the rain stopped and the sun shinned through uncle started to move and got up.

''uncle.'' the boys said as they hugged him.

''hmm kids.'' said uncle smiling once finished with that they used their power to heal dragonsos.

''thank you.'' he said ''you really are grandchildren of five of the eight immortals.''

''how do you know them.'' asked sho.

''easy.'' said dragonso ''they are some of my oldest friends in fact they asked me to come and give you boys.'' this he said as he held out his right claw and a small green sphere shaped crystal kept on a chain

''behold the heart of chi.'' said dragonsos ''born from the same chi energy used to creat the universe all chi in the universe is connected to it in other words it draws power from the universe it's self.''

''and cannot be taken.'' said dragonsos ''they only way someone else can get it s if you give it to them of your own free will or if you say they can take it.'' Said dragonsos.

''indeed.'' said uncle.

''uncle you knew this.'' asked trock

''yes.'' said uncle ''from research uncle brought you boys here to get the heart of chi.''

''and you deserve it.'' said dragonsos ''you showed the same quality's as the eight immortals courage friendship compassion humility kindness a respect for life and great teamwork now with the heart of chi it has hundreds of abilities and powers that you will and must learn and discover in time.'' "It will also aid you in finding the last 3 immortal descendants."

''well looks like dragones in trouble now.'' said maled.

''But before you use it you must let it choose a keeper each time you want to draw on its powers.'' said dragonsos. ''the chant is heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' Said dragonsos.

"Use it wisely." Said dragonsos as he spred his massive wings and took to the sky as another portal opened between the mountains and he flew through it.

 **meanwhile at dragones castle.**

''I can't believe it another failure.'' Said dragone as e sat down on his thrown his wounds healed but the embarrassment still there.

''master.'' said a voice dragone turned to see his new second in command tor a young human boy now a demonic warrior.

''what is it tor?'' asked dragone.

''I have what it is you asked me to get while you weer gone.'' said tor handing his master the mask of tarakudo while bowing.

''Excellent.'' said dragone as he took the mask ''you have been a very loyal servant tor. Done very well''

"Thank you master I live to serve you.'' said Tor.

dragone helld the mask as the hand he held it in glowed and soon did the mask as he brought the mask to life.

''I live.'' said tarakudo ''wait what where is my body.'' He said realizing he lived mut lacked most of his body.

''gone.'' said dragone as he put the mask on his forehead and it fused with him and was filled with tarakudo's power and his nine generals powers and that of all the shadow kahn. ''now soon we will have the world.''

''Well I guess things could be worse.'' Tarakudo. Who begrudging accepted what happened.

Several days later at section 13.

''and that is how the boy's got there new powers and the heart of chi.'' Said uncle finishing his story.

''woh Nelly.'' said captain black ''with that you boys are now even more unstoppable then before.''

''can I hold the heart.'' asked jade.

''NO everyone.'' said.

jade just pouted.

''I'm glad it has to be given and cannot be stolen.'' said Jackie ''it means jade can't take it.''

''yes.'' said uncle ''if someone did steal it would return to the person who held it.''

''well now.'' said Jackie ''I think we best get some rest so you boys can get up early tomorrow to train and learn to master and unlock that jewels powers.''

"and find the last three descendants.'' Said tohru.

got it the boys said as they went to bed.

Please review and if you have any ideas for were they can find the other three let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**episode 9 elricks.**

 **Hello everyone sorry fr the long wait please enjoy the new chapter and happy halloween ok on with the story.**

''Ok now.'' said uncle. ''to find our next descendant.'' he said as they cast a locator spell.

"Sensei the spell is not working.'' said tohru.''

"aiyeeeeaaaaaah.'' yelled uncle. ''How can this be uncle fallowed the inscriptions to the letter.''

''Then why does it not tell us were to go.'' asked Jackie.

just as uncle was about to say something the heart of chi that was in a mystical box uncle had made for it started to glow and floated out and shot a beam into the eyes of the boys who saw a vision of where to go.''

"what was that.'' asked jade.

"the answer we needed.'' said sho.

"what do you mean.'' asked captain black

"no time to talk now we must hurry before Dragone gets there.'' said roar as he and the others gathered around the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to roar.

''well look's like it's my time to shine now.'' said roar.

"Should I get the jet ready.'' asked captain black as uncle hit him in the forehead. ''oh.'' he went.

"Never question the heart of chi.'' said uncle as they got going.

"I just hope we dont miss halloween.'' said Jade.

"We won't.'' said Jackie.

Down in the holing area.

"Man this sucks.'' said Strikemaster Ice.

"Word homie.'' said mc cobra.

dj fist just nodded as some shadow kahn came and grabbed them.

"yoh what is this.'' said Strikemaster Ice. as they weer taken to dragone's lair.

"yoh where are we dogs.'' asked mc cobra as they saw Dragone sitting on his throne with tor sitting on his right shoulder.

"greetings gentlemen.'' said tarakudo.

"hey w-w-w-h-h-o you sapose to be.'' asked a scared mc cobra.

"they are the great Dragone and lord tarakudo.'' said tor jumping down in front of them.

"calm yourself tor.'' said dragone as he used his mental powers to put tor back on his right shoulder.

''what do you want with us.'' asked strikemaster ice.

dj fist just stood there shaking.

"easy we want you to serve us as generals along side little tor here.'' said tarakudo.

"then again if you want you can go back to rot in those cells of yours.'' said dragone

"nonononono no need for that big D.'' said mc cobra.

"yeah we got your back.'' said strikemaster ice.

as dj fist smiled and nodded.

"very nice.'' said tarakudo as he lifted them up and did the same with tor.

"now for your new looks'' said dragone as dragone and tarakudo infused the four of them with some power.

strikemaster ice looked like he did when he worked for draco and got the power of combustion and some of the power of the oni who summoned the samurai shadow kahn and got samurai armour and got buffer.

mc cobra looked like he did when he worked for draco and got super speed and some of the power of the oni who controlled the ninja shadow kahn and he got the same armour as that oni and got a lot of super strength

dj dist looked like he did when he worked for draco and got super strength and some of the power of the oni that controlled the razor shadow kahn and got the same armour as that oni wore and his fingers became sharp like blades and he got some super speed.

tor looked like he did before only now he had both his healing powers and immortality and eternal youth and Telekinesis and some of the power of the oni who controled the bat shadow kahn got wings and the armour that oni wore and could shoot blasts of dark chi from his hands.

''wow now that's what I'm saying dog.'' said strikemaster ice ''oh man I feel dangerous.''

''dude check us out.'' said mc cobra ''we look like kicking demons oh man this is cool.''

dj fist just smiled and nodded.

''Thank you for this honour master.'' said tor bowing to his lord and master.

''Yes yes now get going we have a job for you all.'' said tarakudo.

as he had some shadow kahn take them to where he need to have them taken.

"it will soon arrive.'' said tarakudo.

"yes and soon we will have more power than before.'' said dragone as he and tarakudo watched some shadow kanh build two magic statues while dragone and tarakudo worked on a magic jewel.

Our heroes flew all the way to new Mexico which is where the vision the boys got told them to go.

They landed in a airport. There they weer greeted by eltoro who was there for a charity wrestling tournament.

"Greeting Jackie.'' said eltoro.

"Hello yade.'' said paco.

"its jade.'' said jade.

They then got the introductions taken care of then after explaining everything else eltoro and paco decided to come with them as they let the heart of chi guide them.

They did not know they weer being fallowed.

"yoh little T you and Big D didn't say anything about us getting to put a beat down on chan.'' Said strikemaster ice.

"First day on the job and we get a bonus.'' Said mc cobra.

Dj fist just cracked his knuckles while smiling.

"you can have your vengeance when they lead us to who we are after.'' Said tor as they had they shadow kahn wrap them in shadows so they could fallow them completely undetected.

They walked for miles till they arrived at the Tucumcari mesa.

"this is it now the hard part getting up there.'' Said roar.

"are you shore about this.'' Asked eltoro as uncle hit him in the forehead.

"oh.'' Said eltoro rubbing his head.

"do not question the heart of chi.'' Said uncle.

"how are we going to get up there.'' Asked Oren.

"easy.'' said maled as he took out his lotus blossom and chanted a spell. '' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** once he finished the lotus blossom glowed and cast a gravity spell that made them float to the top of the mesa.

''that's the ticket.'' Said trock.

"I hate heights.'' Said oren.

"don't worry we are safe.'' Said sho assuring his friend.

"ok so what now there is nothing here.'' Stated jade.

"good question.'' Said paco.

The boys just walked forward and walked through some invisible entrance and vanished.

After the others freaked out they fallowed after they got through they passed out something about going through whatever that was took a allot out of the. and when they awoke they found themselves in a small village inhabited by native Americans and they had no idea where the boys weer.

''woh.'' Said jade.

''very.'' Said eltoro.

"aye yai yai.'' Said paco.

''trespassers.'' Yelled a man as the native Americans noticed the chans and the others and quickly came at them to capture them.

"ok you want to to fight then bring it.'' Said jade.

"no jade'' said Jackie. "we have to settle this peacefully.

"Jackie is right yade.'' Said eltoro.

"but eltoro why do you not fight them.'' Asked paco.

"puco you need to know when to fight and when to talk these people see us as invaders and we kind of are.'' said eltoro

"plus we need to find the boys we have no time to fight.'' Said uncle as they let themselves be captured and taken to the chef of the tribe.

"greetings travelers'' said the chef as his people let the chans and the others go.

"I'm sorry for earlier.'' Said the chef. " We don't have much contact with the outside world.''

"It's alright.'' Said Jackie.

"ah sir if you don't mind.'' said tohru. ''five young boys who are friends of ours came through before we did.''

"I know they are safe.'' Said the chef.

"but where are they.'' Said uncle.

"uncle please.'' Said Jackie ''forgive him like the rest of us he cares for those boys allot.''

"and how come we blacked out when we came in.'' Asked jade.

"because the entrance was starting to close when you entered but don't worry I can reopen it for you.'' said the chef

"but what about the boys where are they.'' Asked eltoro.

"with the one you seek come I will lead you to them.'' Said the chef as he took them to the shaman of the village.

When they got there they saw the boys playing catch with another boy with black hair green eyes, a brown head band with a yellow feather a golden necklace with three golden rectangles attached to it, he was wearing a open brown vest brown loincloth a black shirt under his vest black shorts that stoped just above his knees a yellow belt a yellow wrist band on each arm yellow shoes

"elricks time for you and your friends to stop playing.'' Called the shaman.

As they stopped playing and they all joined the others.

"so this boy is the one we came for.'' Asked tohru. As the flute of the philosopher han xiang that uncle had glowed and flew to elricks.

"what in the.'' Said elricks. As he caught the flute and was covered in chi and then it faded.

"yep he's the one.'' Said jade.

"but how did he get here.'' Asked paco.

"my parents put me here to keep me safe.'' Said elricks.

"yes he has lived with me as a student and foster son.'' Said the shaman.

"yes and it is good to see you again after all these decades roar.'' Said the chef surprising most of them others.

"say what.'' Asked jade.

"that's right they know him.'' Said trock.

"yep.'' Said oren

"but how that is not possible.'' Asked Jackie. As uncle hit him in the forehead.

"oh'' went Jackie.

"one more thing yes it is roar is a werewolf and werewolves do not age.''

"WEREWOLF.'' Said eltoro and paco as they got scared as roar turned into his true form his werewolf form then changed back.''

"calm down he is a friend.'' Said sho.

"Do I really have to leave now.'' Asked elricks.

"yes my son you and these other boys have a destiny that must be fulfilled.'' said the shaman.

"you met them a few decades ago how old are you.'' Asked paco.

"paco never asked that question.'' Said eltoro.

''I'm 113 and still young.'' Said roar.

"same with me.'' Said trock drinking some blood from his gourd.

While all this happened tor and the others could not get in.

"what's the deal man.'' said mc cobra.

"yeah way cant we get in dogs.'' Said strikemaster ice. As tor called dragone for help through the shadows.

"Master we have a problem.'' said tor.

"I know.'' Said dragone through the shadows.

"but do not threat.'' said tarakudo "it is but a minor setback.'' As dragone went to a magic mirror shendu had left behind. And he called on the demon sorcerers for aid.

"who dares to call us.'' Said xiao fung. As they appeared and dragone place a cloak over to hide himself and tarakudo.

"forgive me your evils.'' Said tarakudo. "but I wish to ask for your aid.

"and why should we aid you.'' Asked po kong.

"yes what is in it for us.'' Asked tso lan.

"the death of Jackie chan.'' Said dragone.

"CHAN.'' They yelled in anger as the mirror glowed.

"you seek his death.'' Asked shendu.

"and his whole family and a few others. '' said tarakudo.

"yes now we got a deal' give me what I need and I promise you chans head on a platter.''

"whatever it is you can have it if it means chans death.'' Said dai gui.

"yes you may have it just kill chan.'' Said tchang zu.

"yes whatever it is.'' Said tso lan.

"name it and it's yours.'' Said hsi wu.

"yes you may have what you want.'' Said po kong.

"indeed you may.'' Said bai tza.

''yes whatever it may be.'' Said xiao fung.

"just take care of chan and you can have what you want.'' Said draco.

"yes you can.'' Said shendu.

Dragone then backed away to his thrown as the shadow kahn finished the statues of shendu and draco.

"thank you.'' Said and tarakudo.

"and thank you shendu for the chi you left hehind.''

"chi what is he talking about brother.'' Asked hsi wu.

As dragone revealed himself as the one who had shendu's chi.

"you had my dad's chi.'' Said draco.

"yes and now yours.'' Said dragone. As he then started to chant a new chant.

Ancient forgotten spirits of darkness!  
Bestow upon me, Dragone the  
Power to vanquish my enemies!

He said as the eyes of all the statues the ones of shendu's siblings the one of shendu and the one of draco.

"what is happening.'' Asked draco as they started to vanish.

"just a spell that will give me all your powers.'' Said dragone as the statues absorbed the demons they represented into them then infused them into a jewel that looked like a four sided diamond that dragone held out.

"good thing we made that jewel to keep them in.'' Said dragone.

"yes all those extra voices would have been unbarable.'' Said tarakdu. As they left to aid there minions.

"yoh big D.'' Said strikemaster ice as dragone appeared.

"step aside.'' Said dragone as he used jewels power to shatter what protected the village then summoned some shadow kahn.

"kill kil kill them all.'' Yelled dragone as the shadow kahn attacked and started to kill people.

"what just happened.'' Asked oren. "the barrier it is destroyed.'' Said the uncle as they all saw dragone leave as his forces attack the village.

"DRAGONE.'' Said our heroes.

"time to go to work.'' Said oren.

"oh yeah.'' Said maled.

"hello there.'' Said tor as he and the others introduced themselves.

"bad day bad day bad day.'' Said Jackie.

"very bad.'' Said eltoro.

"Get out you vermin.'' yelled Elricks.

"Make us human.'' said Tor.

"Human try skinwalker.'' said Elricks as he transformed into a humanoid raven with arm/wing with 3 clawed hands,

''Woh.'' said Jade.

"Oh yeah forgot to telll you all that.'' said Trock.

"leave my home now.'' Said elricks as he flew at them and tried to fight them.

''Take this.'' Said elricks as he kicked dj fist and strikemaster ice in the face and tried to punch mc cobra.

"to slow.'' Said mc cobra as he dashed behind elricks and kicked him to strikemaster ice who kicked him to dj fist who grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"excuse me.'' Said roar taping dj fist on his right shoulder as he turned around roar created a chain of energy he used to wrap around dj fist then pulled on it and did made him spin like a top till roar punched him in the face and he went into a wrecked house.

"hello there.'' Said maled as he got in front of mc cobra and kicked him in the face.

"let me try.'' Said oren as he let loose a sonic scream that sent strikemaster ice into his friends

"your turn squirt.'' Said trock as he fired several bats made of energy from his mouth that hit tor and hurt him bad till he heeled from it.

"that the best you can do.'' Asked tor as he blasted trock with a dark chi blast only for sho to make a barrier that blocked the attack.

"try this.'' Said sho as he trapped tor in a energy bubble as elricks recovered and did the same to the other three.

"leave and never come back.'' Said roar as he fired beams at the bubble merging them and sent it flying.

"now for them.'' Said roar.

"ok kid do as we do.'' Said roar as they all took out there items and chanted " **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** As they did the items gave off a big flash of light that made the shadow kahn vanish.

Later on "this is horror able.'' Said elricks. As they looked at the dead bodies of all the people. "bad day ok then oren do your thing.'' Said roar. "ok then.'' Said oren as he pulled out his fan and chanted " **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''**

As he did roar chanaled power from the heart of chi into oren as the fan let out a burst of energy that revived all the people.

"now the village.'' Said roar as he clapped his hands together then clenched them into fist's and charged them with energy and hit the ground and sent energy all over the place restoring everything.

"thank you my friend.'' Said the chief

"it's ok it's the least we could do.''

"I understand now.'' Said elricks "I must go to help stop dragone or else what happened here will happen again.''

After a tearful good bye they all started to leave.

"one more thing.'' Said roar ''I hope the next time we see each other again we won't have something like this happen again.''

"as do I.'' Said the chief. As our heroes left.

They soon said good bye and good luck to eltoro.

"good bye friends.'' Said eltoro. As he and paco left.

They then made for the temple and showed elricks were to go and do.

He entered the room with a statue of the philosopher han xiang and placed the flute in front of it as he did it glowed and shot some chi at the statue that came alive looked at elricks and smiled and picked him up.

"hello my grandson.'' Said the philosopher han xiang

"grandson you mean I'm part immortal.'' Asked elricks. "yes you are and I'm sorry I was not there for you when you needed me.'' Said han xiang "it's ok grandpa the others told me everything.'' ''but can I ask you this did my parents love me.'' "oncourse your son your father and your skinwalker mother loved you very much they hid you away to save you from tarakudo.'' han xiang "are they dead.'' Asked elricks as he remembered vividly his parents leaving him in that village a rainy night to fight shadow kahn and never returning. "yes I'm sorry tarakudo had them turned to stone and shattered.'' han xiang. "but know you must go with those people you met learn what it takes to be and become a true hero and you will become full immortal and help fight evil.'' He said as he put elricks down and returned to where he came from elricks took the flute and left they soon arrived at section 13. And elricks met captain black. ''Welcome aboard son said captain black with a smile and ruffled Elrick's hair abet.'' They then showed him were he would live after Jackie had to sign more adoption papers.

"two more to go now.'' Said jade.

"and then we deal with dragone.'' Said Jackie.

but for now lets go trick or treating.'' said Jade.

"Trick or what?'' asked Elricks.

"We will tell you as we get candy.'' said Sho.

 **Sorry if this seemed rushed but I want to do the others chapters soon please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**episode 10 raad.**

 **Hi everyone here is the newest chapter Hope you all enjoy the new chapter also the boys will be showing off some new powers and attacks in this chapter.**

dragone was searching for his minions and soon found them still trapped and brought them back

"having fun fellas.'' asked tarakudo as dragone released them.

''I see those kids and the others still live.'' said dragone as his minions got scared and bowed down on their knee's.

"do not threat.'' said tarakudo.

"yes it is just a minor detail.'' said dragone.

as he and tarakudo left to plot there next move as tor fallowed.

"yoh that's cool.'' strikemaster ice.

"bid D and big T are ok.'' said mc cobra.

dj fist just smiled and nodded.

with our heroes.

'' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** chanted the boys as they helped uncle cast the locater spell and it told them Indea.

"looks like we are off to India.'' said jackie.

"I cannot wait I get to see another country.'' said elricks.

"cool it will you.'' said maled.

"we need to see who will be the keeper for this first.'' said roar.

the boys gathered around the heart of chi as it floated out of its box uncle had made for it and started to glow.

the boys started the chant.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to maled.

"ha yes now I get to lead.'' said maled. as he changed to his panther form and put the heart of chi around his neck.

"uh oh.'' said oren.

"bad day bad day.'' said trock

''very bad day." said sho.

"him.'' said elricks.

"what.'' asked maled.

"no afence but you're a bit of a Psycho.'' said jade.

"I am not a Psycho.'' yelled maled as he roared.

"ok enough.'' said roar. "the heart of chi has made its choice we have to respect and except it.''

"roar is right.'' said uncle.

"maybe this will help calm maled down.'' said tohru.

"I herd that.' said maled.

as they got ready to leave they did not notice red eyes in shadows watching them.

"so they are off to India ha.'' said tarakudo.

"you want us to smash them boss.'' asked mc cobra.

"no we will wait for the right moment then their lives will have untimely end.'' said dragone.

"and just encase I think it's time to recruit a new member into our little family.'' said tarakudo. as he had several shadow kahn go do his bidding.

later at a prison.

in a cell with glass and bars was kuniku kasahara a.k.a. Origami sitting in his cell dreaming of revenge.

the shadow kahn arrived and grabbed him and took him to there masters.

''where am I.'' asked origami as he saw dragone.

"greeting origami I have a offer for you.'' said dragone.

"and what might that be.'' asked origami. as dragone told him why he was there. and decided to aid him.

''do as I say and we will all get what we wan't.'' said dragone.

''but master what of us.'' asked tor.

''yeah we want to smash those fools to.'' said strikemaster ice.

''Patents you'll get your wish and it'll be worth the wait.'' said dragone.

as he infused origami with some power of heat beam eye blast and he became a green reptilian version of himself. Some of the power of the oni that controlled the crab shadow kahn and got the same armor as that oni.

''tell me how do you fell now.'' asked tarakudo.

''I feel set free and powerful my lord. said origami under his masters controle.

''good now for another boost.'' said dragone. strikemaster ice got some earth chi power mc cobra got some wind demon chi and dj fist got some thunder demon chi.

tor was infused with some moon demon and water demon chi got hair like bai tza and a tongue like tso lan

origami was infused with some sky demon chi and got wings.

''now we wait.'' said tarakudo.

Our heroes soon got on the jet and took off.

''This is great.'' said elricks still loving flying in jets.

"being on solid ground is what I'd call great.'' said maled.

"Are you scared of flying.'' asked oren.

"NO I'm not.'' said maled.

"This is going to be a long trip,'' said Jackie.

They soon arrived at a airport and got off and the flower of Lan Caihe started to glow and pull them towards a snowy mountain.

"Looks like we're going up.'' said sho.

"Good thing we brought warm clothes.'' said tohru as they all got dressed up and started to go up the mountain.

A hour and a half later.

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

"Are we there yet.'' asked jade.

"no.'' said Jackie

jade was about to say it again till she was cut of.

"I swear on all that is holy that if you say what I think you're going to say I will claw your tongue out and make you eat it.'' said maled getting irritated by jade's constant yammering.

"maled calm down.'' said elricks.

"tell her to stop talking.'' said maled.

''oys please no fighting.'' said Jackie.

"stop talking and start thinking.'' said uncle as he had them all holt as he pointed to a bridge that was mostly rotted.

"I got this.'' said maled as he cast a spell with his lotus blossom and made new bridge one third the size of the golden gate bridge out of earth come out the cliffs and attach to the other side.

"Well that solves that.'' said sho as they kept on going.

as they walked they heard a tiger roaring.

''Ah what was that.'' asked oren.

''Sounded like a tiger.'' said sho.

''You mean that.'' said elricks pointing to a white black striped tiger that was on a rock and took off after they saw it and it seem to want them to fallow.

''call me crazy but I think that tiger wants us to fallow it.'' said elricks as the flower of Lan Caihe started to glow and pull them towards the direction the tiger went.

''it looks like your right.'' said tohru as they fallowed the tiger.

They soon reached a old temple.

"Let's see whose home.'' said oren.

"good idea.''' said sho.

As they went to see if the temple was inhabited but before they could they doors opened.

And out came a 35 year old brunet blue eyed Indean woman in a monk outfit.

"Greetings I am jula the high priestess of this temple.'' she said.

"Greetings please may we come in we are freezing.'' said Jackie as they weer welcomed in.

They then took off the clothes they had put on before they started the climb.

"much better.'' said uncle.

"very.'' said Jackie.

''thanks for letting us in.'' said jade.

''my pleaser.'' said jula. ''but might I ask why you are here.''

''w-w-w-e-e-e a-are here l-l-l-ooking f-o-r someone.'' said oren shaking as jula placed a hand on his forehead and looked at him.

''goodness me your little friend here is sick.'' said jula.

''what he was fine when we got here.'' said jade.

''No he has defiantly caught a cold.'' said tohru as he picked oren up.

''Come with me I have just the thing.'' said jula as she took them to a warmer part of the temple and made some medicine for oren from herbs that grew at the temple that some other monks there brought.

''Will oren be ok.'' asked uncle.

''Yes he just needs rest.'' said jula ''why don't the rest of you stay the night the weather outside makes it dangerous to travel.''

''Thank you.'' said Jackie as they got set up and stayed with oren.

as they slept the heart of chi made the boys have a vision of who they weer after.

and while they slept origami who was brought there by shadow kahn.

''oren woke up to see origami who wrapped him in paper and picked him up.

''You be quiet or I'll cut that tongue of yours out said origami as he made for the door.

''Where you think you're going.'' said roar in his werewolf form as origami turned to see him and the others boys.

''give oren back now.'' said trock. as origami made a run for it. out the door.

''after him.'' yelled maled in his panther form with a roar as they fallowed.

''time to rumble jungle style.'' said maled.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" went uncle as he and the others woke up.

''sensei the boys there are gone.'' said tohru.

''even oren.'' said jade.

''what oren should be resting what is happening.'' asked Jackie as a few shadow kahn showed up.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" went uncle. 'we must act now.'' ''one more thing Jackie go the boys we got this.''

''yes uncle.'' said jackie as he did what he was told and punched and kicked his way through.

''get back here you paper freak.'' said maled. as tor strikemaster ice dj fist and mc cobra showed up.

''Pay back time fools.'' said strikemaster ice as he sent a energy ball at the boys causing a blast that sent all but maled rolling down the mountain.

''just you now.'' said tor.

''drop the kid back or else we're gonna rumble. said maled.

''ok.'' said origami as he threw oren down the mountain only for Jackie to catch him.

''Oh my god oren are you ok.'' asked Jackie as he freed oren from the paper oren just coughed a few times.

"I'm fine jackie.'' said Oren.

''Time to die chan.'' said origami as he tried to stab jackie only for maled to use his powers to make magic iron chains come from the ground and bind him.

''thats what you get for hurting 6 year olds.'' said maled.

''try us jungle cat.'' said tor as they attacked only for the tiger from earlier to tackle them.

''get ready to get skinned both of you.'' said strikemaster ice as the other boys came back up and kicked them into origami.

''Give up yet.'' asked roar.

''Not even.'' said tor as they summoned hundreds of ninja razor bat sumo mantis squid samurai mini and crab shadow kahn.

''bad day bad day bad day bad day bad day.'' said jackie.

''it an't over yet.'' said a voice as jackie turned to the tiger.

''You talk.'' said jackie.

''Yep names raad last of the weretigers.'' he said.

''How can this be happening.'' asked jackie.

''He is the one we came to find.'' said elricks.

''He is the seventh.'' said roar.

''him.'' asked jackie as the the flower of Lan Caihe started to glow and flew to raad who then shape shift into a 16 year old human boy with black and white hair yellow eyes a black shirt over a long sleeve shirt blue pants and brown shoes. and grabbed it.

''uh oh.'' said the villains knowing what was gonna happen next.

"Elricks time to show your stufff.'' said Jackie.

''you got it Jackie.'' Said Elricls as he held his flute out and Jackie grabbed it.

"Chi Empowerment." they both yelled as Elricks body glowed green turning into energy that went into the flute as for Jackie energy from the blade swirled around him and his hair grew and changed to resemble Elricks and he gained huge raven wings and his hand and feet changed to resemble bird talons..

"Get him." Yelled Tor as he and the others charged at Jackie who flapped his new wings real fast sending them into some rocks.

"Not to day." Said Jackie

''ah yeah let's rumble.'' said maled.

''oh yeah time to unleash the beast.'' said roar as he went werewolf.

''Blue lightning.'' said roar as he caused a few intense blue lightning bolts to fall from the sky and stike several shadow kahn.

''ah yeah that is how you unleash the beast.'' Said roar.

''Master Fire.'' said Sho as he Releases a breath of flames from his mouth that burned several shadow kahn to a crisp.

''Spinning Cutter.'' said oren as he Shot several blue energy-like beams from his dingers along with gusts of wind from his hands. that wasted several shadow kahn.

''gaia force blast.'' yelled Jackie as he created a sphere of light as big as him with the flute and threw it and it split into several beams that blasted several shadow kahn.

''time to sink my fangs into this.'' said trock ''power fang river.'' yelled trock as he shot out a water coloured beam of energy from his hands to destroy some shadow kahn.

''Needle Rain.'' yelled maled as he had numerous iron spikes fire from his hands thats impaled a a few shadow kahn.

''take this.'' said raad as he caused some snow to fall down on the villians and trap them in big snow balls.

''adios.'' said roar as he created energy balls to hold them as they tried to get out and had oren send them flying.

''now for the rest.'' said sho as they took there items out and chanted '' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** chanted the boys as they made what was left of the shadow kahn vanish.

''alright.'' said maled.

''you feeling ok now kid.'' asked trock.

''yeah much better now.'' answered oren.

''Jackie.'' called out uncle.

as the boys and Jackie saw uncle along with jade and tohru.

after they got things sorted out raad explained he had lived at the temple in secret for years and had a vision of the others arriving for him a few years ago. they heard a big explosive sound and saw it came from the temple and herd dragone laughing.

they ran back as fast as they could only to find the temple in ruins all the monks dead and a dying jula.

''jula.'' yelled raad as he ran to her.

''hang on jula we can help you .'' said Jackie as he and raad helped her up.

''no.'' she said politely placing a hand on Jackie's right should and raad's left shoulder.

they ran back as fast as they could only to find the temple in ruins all the monks dead and a dying jula.

''jula.'' yelled raad as he ran to her.

''hang on jula we can help you .'' said Jackie as he and raad helped her up.

''no.'' she said politely placing a hand on Jackie's right should and raad's left shoulder.

''no need I have done all I have had wanted to do in my life and this is where it ends for me my friends she said smiling.

''but we can help you we can.'' said tohru as jula cut him off.

''no it's alright every life has a beginning and a end and my end is now.'' she said smiling.

''jula no please you and the monks have been like family to me since you took me in as a cub.

''yes a day I always remembered but now please don't go looking for revenge I taught you better than that.'' said jula ''and don't hate these people they are the ones to take care of you now.''

''as your last dying wish I will obey.'' said raad as jula died smiling.

after some of our heroes shed some tears Except trock roar and maled who took it like men. they dug graves for the monks and jula and placed them in and covered them up as they did they saw all the monks had smile on there faces.

''why are they all smiling.'' asked raad they died.

''Because in the end they knew that what matters is not how long we live but how fully we lived.'' said roar as he kept going ''the good we have done the bonds we made the love we shared on the way.''

''ok I get what your saying but now they are gone.'' said raad.

''not if you remember them.'' said sho.

''yep if you remember the good times you had with them and all then in a way they are still with you.'' said trock.

''believe me we have gone through things like this just like you.'' said oren.

after a while they all took of for the temple and took raad to

where he needed to go.

(just F.Y.I. in Jackie Chan adventures Lan caihe was portrayed as a male but in reality no knows the true gender of Lan Caihe so I'm just going to portray him as a male like they did in the cartoon.''

raad went into the room and found a statue of Lan Caihe and a place for the flower and he placed it there.

raad had not really been into the Chinese religion he had spent much time fallowing the indea religion but he figured what the hell.

''great Lan caihe he me please I have questions.'' said raad as the flower started to glow and chi came out of it and into the statue that came to life looked at raad and smile.

''my boy my little raad.'' said Lan Caihe as he reached down down to pick raad up.

''aaaaahhh.'' yelled raad freaked out as Lan Caihe picked him up.

''he hold on kiddo after all these years this is the hello you give your grandfather.'' said Lan Caihe.

''gra-gra-grandfather.'' said a shocked raad.

''didn't know you had such a famous grand father did you.'' asked Lan caihe.

''what if your my grandfather then that would make a.'' said raad as Lan ciahe cut him off by saying ''part immortal on your father's side.'' said lan caihe.

''but where are my parents didn't they want me.'' asked raad.

'' of course they wanted you but when you where just a cub they weer slain.'' said lan caihe as he showed raad how his parents weer turned to stone by shadow kahn sent by tarakudo who had them shatterd how after that the other weretigers blamed him and cast him out only for the shadow kahn to wipe them out in their search for raad who was taken in by jula.

''I wish I could have helped but you see I can only come to earth at certain times.''

''I get it grandpa but what now I don't know what now.'' asked raad.

''go with those people and learn what it takes and become a true hero then you and the others will become full immortals.'' said lan caihe.

''dose that mean I have to fight the one who killed the people who took me in.'' asked raad.

"fight yes but not revenge fight for what is right help people.'' said lan caihe.

''ok but can I ask one last question.'' asked raad as his grandpa nodded.

''is the raligon you and the others belong to the real one.'' asked raad.

''it doesn't mater which is real what matters is being good people help others do good deeds all these separate religion's just cause trouble they dived everyone but all people of this world are all one people .'' said lan caihe.

raad just smile he and his grandpa said good bye to one another and they both left.

soon after they weer at section 13 where captain black came up to raad.

''welcome aboard son.'' said captain black as he and raad shook hands and Jackie filled out more papers.

they helped him get set up and he quickly started to feel at home.

''7 down 1 left.'' said captain black with a smile.

''yes and then the real fight will start.

''I just hope they are ready for it.'' said jackie.

 **please review and trock roar and maled each used a catchphrase in this and if anyone has ideas for catchphrases for the others please let me know along with any other ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

episode 11 shrouded.

at dragone's lair.

dragone and tarakudo weer meditating. till they sensed there minions.

''the doors are unlocked.'' said dragone.

his minions came in scared of what was gonna happen.

''master.'' said tor as he boyed to his master.

''we are sorry we failed.'' said origami.

''please don't hurt us.'' said strikemaster ice.

''or kill us.'' said mc cobra.

''calm down.'' said tarakudo.

''this is far from over infact I think things will soon get more interesting.'' said dragone.

at section 13

''7 down 1 and only left.'' said captain black with a smile. as he watched the others get ready.

'' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** chanted the boys tohru and uncle. they preformed the spell right but something did not seem right the Drumsticks used by Elder Zhang Guo Lao to beat his drum that had been made back into drumsticks after they weer turned into chopsticks indicated the one they seek was alive but not where that person was.

''how come it is not working.'' asked raad.

''uncle does not know.'' said uncle ''spell dose not tells us where the one we seek is but the Drumsticks used by Elder Zhang Guo Lao to beat his drum say the one we seek is alive.''

''so what now.'' asked oren.

''uncle wishes he knew.'' said uncle.

''what with all the long faces.'' said a voice as they turned to see viper.

''viper.'' yelled jade as she ran to greet viper.

''viper what are you doing here.'' asked Jackie.

''what not happy to see.'' asked viper in a seductive tone as she stood real close to Jackie.

''well ah.'' said jackie blushing.

''are you ok Jackie.'' asked oren ''your face is turning a funny color.''

viper then noticed the boys.

''hey who are the kids.'' asked viper as Jackie told her all that had happened.

''wow why didn't you call I would have loved to help out.'' said viper.

''right now we have to figuer out why the locator spell did not work.'' said tohru.

while they weer talking the boys walked away.

''well what are we gonna do now.'' asked raad.

''yeah what.'' asked maled.

''we should ask the heart of chi.'' said roar as they went to their room to where the heart of chi was kept.

once there they heart of chi floated out the box as they stood around it and it shot a beam into each of their eyes telling them a spell that would help them.

''well guess we got to go get what we need from uncles shop.'' said sho.

''yeah but first we need to see who is the keeper of the heart of chi for this adventure.'' said elricks as they then started to chant.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to oren.

''huh why me.'' asked oren getting nervous at being the keeper.

''calm down kid.'' said maled.

''yeah we got your back.'' said elricks.

as they started to leave they ran into viper.

''going somewhere.'' she asked leaning on wall.

they told her what they knew.

''well forget it you aren't going.'' said viper as she smiled ''at least without me I have been itching for some fun.'' she said as the boys said ok if she could help them get out and she did and get the drumsticks and the drum.

they made their way to uncle's shop and told finn chow ratso and hak foo they had come to get ingredients for a spell and once they got what they needed they went to the top of the shop.

''alright let's start.'' said trock.

while they got ready they did not know they weer being watched.

the boys started to chant the spell. '' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** as they chanted they placed what they gathered in a cauldron and as the ingredients turned into a green liquid it started to glow and then started to float up above them and started to become a portal.

''BOYS.'' came Jackie's voice as he came up to the roof and the portal sucked the boys along with Jackie and viper into it as jade uncle and tohru arrived.

''well this is nice.'' said dragone as he and his minions arrived.

''Dragone.'' said jade uncle and tohru as they also saw tarakudo merged with dragone.

''hello and bye.'' said tarakudo as dragone grabbed his minions and they went through the portal and it closed.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" yelled jade uncle and tohru.

''where are we going.'' asked jackie as they wen't through the portal and once they came out they weer several feet above a futuristic city and started to fall.

"BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY ''BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY.'' they yelled as they fell and landed on a hovering bus.

''where are we.'' asked viper.

''forget that worry about them.'' said jackie pointing to dragone and his minions as they came through the portal as it closed.

''well this is nice.'' said tarakudo as he used his telekenetic powers to blast the bus the heroes weer on.

they then started to jump from one vehicle to another till they reached the ground they also had to avoid getting blasted.

''ok how did they get the mask of tarakudo.'' asked roar.

''worry about where we are first and what weer you boys thinking.'' yelled jackie as they told him why they did what they did.

as they talked a news paper blew into jackies face and was grabed by trock and threw it.

''hey look at the date.'' said roar as he took the paper after trock threw it away.

they looked at it and it said 3017.

"Aiyeee-aaah!" they all yelled.

''we got sent into the future.'' said jackie.

''I didn't know that spell would work as a time travel spell.'' said raad.

''it can act as that and a way to go to other dimensions.'' said roar. ''It sends us to where or when we need to go.''

''huh.'' asked a confused jackie and viper.

''the spell transports you to where who or what you seek is.'' said trock.

''ok so where is the one we are looking for.'' asked jackie as the drumsticks started to glow and lead them to a old abandoned futuristic laboratory.

''this is scary.'' said oren as he got behind viper.

''6 year olds.'' said trock drinking some blood from his gourd.

''calm down oren.'' said viper as she picked him up. ''we got your back.''

''yes now everyone be careful.'' said Jackie. as they entered.

they walked and walked for a while.

''why would the one we seek be here.'' asked elricks.

as they walked a black tentacle grabbed viper.

''help.'' yelled viper as she was pulled to a yellow razor sharp teeth filled mouth that seemed to be part of some kind of living shadow.

''viper.'' yelled jackie as he grabbed her hand. ''let her go.''

''hold on jackie.'' said maled as the boys weer about to help more tentacles came out and grabbed them as several blood red eyes appeared along with mouths filled with yellow razor sharp teeth.

''let us go.'' yelled oren as the heart of chi glowed and illuminated the room and the whoever or whatever that attacked them seemed to slip away.

''what was that.'' asked sho.

''most likely dragone.'' said jackie.

''I don't know.'' said oren.

''yeah there seemed to be something different about who or what attacked us.'' said elricks. ''I sensed a great deal of anger hate and hunger but no evil.''

''what that whoever or whatever tried to eat us.'' said jackie. ''yeah with me as the first course thanks for the save.'' said viper as she kissed jackie on the cheek.

''well what's our next move oren.'' asked maled.

''I don't know I don't get why I got chosen to lead on this adventure.'' said oren. as the heart of chi pulled oren to a room with computers.

''oren.'' the others yelled as they fallowed.

''wow checkout the computer.'' said roar.

''yeah but how are we going to use this it looks dead.'' said raad.

''just watch.'' said roar as he used his powers on the tech in the room and everything was fixed and working and the computer came on and a picture of a bald scientist in his 60's with a metal eye patch over his left eye.

''entry 45.'' said the scientist. ''professor Luther Paradigm.''

''my resent attempts at genetic mutation have started to show progress.'' said Paradigm. ''my team and I still keep trying.''

''what is this.'' asked maled.

''this maled is a classic tale of a mad man thinking he has the right to play god.'' said viper.

''there are more entries.'' said jackie as another video played

''entry 50 my attempts to genetically mutate humans has not gone well if I do not think of something all my work will be for nothing.'' said Paradigm

''entry 60 this unbelievable a portal opened in my lab and out has come a young boy who has a rare gene that was thought to be lost.'' said Paradigm and there is something else about his blood that could help my work not shore if the boy live much longer.''

''Entry 67 I have done it I have created a way to make mutated life forms this will make rich.'' said Paradigm. ''the militaries will pay me a fortune for these powerful monsters.

''I'm really starting to want to kill this bastard.'' said sho.

"I also wish to kill him." said Roar.

as another video played.

''Entry 70 things have gone wrong all but one of my mutations has managed to survive the others have both proven to be uncontrollable and their cellarer structures braking down all my work ruined.'' said Paradigm.

''hahahaha take that you monster.'' said elricks as the last video played.

''Final entry he has escaped and killed everyone even my wife after rapeing her.'' said a Paradigm scared ''I was wrong there are just some things man was not meant to tamper with.' said Paradigm ''no no no stay back please I'm sorry.'' said Paradigm as his creation came near him and killed him.

as the computer's image faded the roof got blasted open.

''tsk tsk do you know how hard it was to find you.'' said tarakudo. as he dragone and their minions came in.

''oh great here we go.'' said raad.

as whoever or whatever came back.

whoever or whatever it was a huge shadow like creature with many mouths filled with razor sharp teeth had blood red eyes and tons of tenticale like arms with three fingered hands. and let out a animalistick roar.

''what in the.'' asked dragone as the creature grabbed dragone and his minions.

''release me you abomination.'' said dragone enraging the creature.

''that is it.'' said tarakudo as he and dragone called on all the power he had and repealed the creature.

''we got to run.'' yelled jackie.

''but what about whoever or whatever that is.'' asked roar.

''forget it whoever or whatever that is is just some monster.'' said jackie.

''like us?'' asked maled.

''what? no your not monsters.'' said jackie.

''ha the rest of humanity would say otherwise.'' said trock as they went to help.

''back off dragone.'' yelled sho as he and the others started to fight dragone.

''time to rumble.'' said maled as he went panther.

''time to whip some tail.'' said raad going tiger as he and maled bit onto dragone's arms as he grabbed them both and threw them to the ground.

''time to unleash the beast.'' said roar as he went werewolf as he and trock charged.

''time to sink my fangs into this.'' said trock as they both tried to punch dragone who counterd with two punches back as their fists collided a shock wave was made from the impact as they tried to push back but got blast by tarakudo.

''It's stomping time.'' said elricks as he and sho tried their luck.

''ah yeah.'' said sho as they attacked only to get kicked into the wall.

Jackie and viper weer being held back by dragones minions.

''now to deal with you.'' said tarakudo as he used his powers to lift oren up and send him into a wall.

''what am I gonna do?'' asked oren as he got up. "I cant beat them by myself I'm to little.''

''Oh my dear boy your in trouble again.'' Said Tarakudo as Dragone walked towards Oren who was scared and backed into a wall."And this time daddy is not here to help you.'' said tarakudo. ''then again he would only die again.''

hearing that got oren mad as he remembere his fathers death.

''never talk about my dad like that.'' yelled oren as he turned into revenge.

''killing time yelled revenge as he tried to fight but dragone with all his new powers beat him down like a dog.

''pathetic.'' said dragone as he kicked revenge ''the days of us being equals is over.''

revenge then turned back to oren due to being badly hurt.

''I knew this was going to be a great day.'' said tarakudo finally we can kill these pest's.''

''time to die.'' said dragone as he was about to step on oren.

''wrong on that.'' said oren as he jumped out the way.

''let's tangle.'' said oren as he jumped up on dragones leg then onto his arm and jumped up to his head and started to hit tarakudo.

''aaaaghhhh you vile pest.'' yelled tarakudo as dragone tried to shake him loose

the creature then came back to fight.

''you again this time your finished.'' said tarakudo as he sent a mental blast at the creature and the drumsticks and drum viper had glowed and flew in front of the creature and protected him.

''no it can't be.'' said dragone as the creature was engulfed by chi from the drumsticks and was turned into a humanoid form and was made out of shadows with white fingers red eyes a metal belt metal armour on his lower legs and armour on his upper torso and shoulders a helmet on top of his head. and was holding the drumsticks.

''what in the.'' said the creature. ''I can talk again what is happening.''

the heart of chi then glowed and revived the other boys then sent a beam into all the eyes of the boys and the creature. and when done.

they got ready to fight.

''impossible.'' said tarakudo.

all eight of the boys held out their items and the heart of chi then chanted

'' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''** chanted the boys as the heart of chi and the items opened up two portals one to dragones lair that sucked him and his minions into it the other led to the temple that sucked our heroes into it. and back to the time they needed to be in.

''man what a blast.'' said sho.

''damn right.'' said maled.

''we should do this more.'' said viper helping jackie up.

''while I wouldn't mind spending more time with you would it be ok to do something a bit safer cause I think I have had enough thrills to last many lifetimes.'' said jackie as viper nodded in agreement.

''what is this where am I.'' asked the creature.

''in the world you came from.'' said oren.

''and who are you asked.'' maled.

''sv-sv-sve daaauugh I can't remember the experiments' what they did to me.'' he said getting angry.

''it's alright calm down.'' said roar.

''how about we give you a new name.'' said elricks.

''I know how about shrouded.'' said oren.

''shrouded yes like shrouded in mystery.'' said shrouded ''I like it.''

they told him what he had to do and he wen't into the room he had to and soon found a statue of the Elder Zhang Guo Lao and placed the drumsticks and drum in front of it and soon they glowed and sent chi into the statue that then came to life looked at him.

''my boy my little grandson.'' he said as he picked shrouded up.

''what is this.'' asked shrouded.

''calm down Sven.'' said Elder Zhang Guo Lao.

''Sven is that my name.'' asked shrouded.

''what have they done to you.'' asked Elder Zhang Guo Lao.

''they turned me into a living weapon a freak a monster.'' said shrouded getting angry ''I hate humans and I'm glad I'm not one anymore.''

''calm down.'' said Elder Zhang Guo Lao. ''now let me help you remember who you are.'' as he showed shrouded his past.

his father was killed by shadow kahn protecting him and his mom the daughter of Elder Zhang Guo Lao who used a portal spell so she and her son try and escape but was hit with a dart that contained a potion that caused her to turn to stone leaving her son who was injured trapped in the future alone.

then later round up in the hands of that mad Scientist

''so what am I to do now.'' asked shrouded.

''you must go with those people like you they are different outcast heroes who must live in the shadows learn what it takes and become a true hero once you do you will become a true immortal and join me in the world of gods.'' said Elder Zhang Guo Lao.

''ok and thanks now I know my parents loved me.'' said shrouded as he and his grandpa said goodbye he took the drumsticks and left.

once his grandpa returned to where he came from the boys jackie and viper got to section 13.

when they got their they got lectured by uncle for what they did. but once they told him the heart of chi told them to he said sorry and they got the introductions' done and jackie had to sign more adaption papers

''welcome aboard son it's tough being new on the block lot's to get used to.'' said Captain black. as he and shrouded shook hands.

''now how are we gonna hide him when he goes out.'' asked raad.

as shrouded shapeshift into a 13 year old boy with black hair red eyes grey fingerless gloves yellow wrist bands a black sleeveless shirt brown belt blue pants and red shoes.

''and here is some more news.'' said viper.

''we got the name for their team.'' said jackie.

''S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S.'' said jackie.

''take the first letters from their names arange them in that order and you get S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. .'' said viper.

''very well S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. it is.'' said capitan black.

''we just have to beat dragone now.'' said jackie.

''don't worry we will be ready.'' said the boys

''go S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. '' they yelled in delight.

 **there it is all eight are together sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but with so many readers asking for this chapter I kinda rushed some things I hope you can forgive me and right now I'm trying to think of some new chapters see you all soon.**

 **please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**episode 12 rabid fury.**

 **hello there everyone I am sorry if this seems short and all this is kind of like a filler chapter you know like in some animated T.V. programs some episodes are just made that are not really needed just put there to tied the viewers over till they can finish the rest like they did in Ben 10 ultimate alien a few episodes that had nothing to do with the plots and we could have gone with or without. Also this is done in honor of Stan Lee who passed yesterday.**

and it's something I thought of in the past.

in dragone's lair.

dragone and tarakudo weer working on something and weer using several dogs for it.

''yes this is it.'' said dragone as he tor dip a hunter knife in a potion he just made.

''yoh what you doing big D.'' asked strikemaster ice.

''something to get rid of those pest once for all.'' said dragone.

5 weeks. later

at section 13.

the boys weer practicing their kung fu and magic. which they all excelled at.

after that they spared with roar being the winner and then spared jackie and viper and beat them using the drunken fist.

''well that was instance.'' said shrouded.

''why is it we still cant beat you.'' asked sho.

''and how do you know and can do the drunken fist.'' asked jackie

''I have studied marital arts longer then all of you.'' said roar.

''huh what do you mean.'' asked jackie.

''well as you know I'm 113 years old.''' said roar. ''and I spent much time travelling the world and learnt many martial arts my dad taught me kung fu and I learnt more from some people I met on my trravels I learnt ninjitsu karate taijitsu bushido judo aswell as kung fu.''

''wow no wonder your so good.'' said viper.

''hey we are good to.'' said maled.

''yeah how are you so good at fighting.'' asked viper.

''we had traning from our parents.'' said Oren getting sad from talking about that cause it reminded him of his past.

''you all maybe but I don't even remember weather I got training from my parents or not.'' said shrouded. as he went mutant to hide his sadness as he could no longer feel emotions in that form.

''it's alright dude.'' said trock as he placed a hand on shrouded's shoulder.' you got us now we might be much but we are a start.''

''thanks man.'' said shrouded.

''anyone wonder why dragone has not done anything in a while.'' asked raad.

''we all have.'' said elricks.

just the the place shook.

''we got trouble.'' said captain black as he came in and told them dragone was attacking the city

''you had to jinx it.'' said shrouded as they went to get the heart of chi

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to trock.

''ok let's go.'' said elricks as they transformed and when to fight.

at the city the boys showed up

''hold it dragone.'' said roar as he flew at him and threw a puncht at him.

when it hit dragone went down but the kicked roar who kicked him back

''let me at him.'' said truck as he tried to kick dragone who retalilated with a kick back. ''my go.'' said oren as he flew at dragone and head butted him in the gut.

''little pest.'' said tarakudo as dragone grabbed only for roar and trock to uppercut him.

while the other faught shadow kahn.

''this ain't your style dragone what are you up to.'' asked roar

''you'll find out right now.'' said dragone as tor came out of the shadows and stabbed roar in the back with the knife they had dipped in the potion they made.

''Aaaaaaaauuuuggggghhhh.'' yelled roar as he hit tor with a punch to the face.

''lightning flash.'' yelled roar as he hit tor with a lightning attack that sent him flying as he pulled the knife out.

''retreat.'' said dragone as he and his minions withdrew and left.

''what in the hell.'' said shrouded as they changed back and teleported back to section 13.

at dragone's lair.

''yoh boss why did we run.'' asked mc cobra.

''yes master why we should have won.'' said origami.

''pashents.'' said dragone. ''the time for vengeance will soon come.''

at section 13.

''why did they just fall back like that.'' asked sho.

''well anyway well done boy.'' said viper.

''hey you ok roar.'' asked captain as he was given the knife that roar was stabbed with.

''I think you better have that looked at it was covered in something.'' said roar feeling strange.

''not feeling well that's a first.'' said maled in a joking tone.

''I'm not kidding.'' yelled roar. ''This is no joke I'm not joke.'' he yelled as he grabbed maled by the neck.

''dude chill.'' said sho as they pried roars hand from maled.

'' why did I do that.'' asked roar.

''hey I was just kidding.'' said maled.

"I know but something just happened I think that knife what was on it.'' asked roar as captain black had the knife sent to the labs after a while they got some answers

''what is taking so long.'' asked trock.

''patents trock we are all worried.'' said viper as they saw roar getting worse and looked like he was loosing his sanity and getting insane with rage.

kepler soon came in with the info from the labs.

''well what is it.'' asked jackie.

''it appears the knife was dipped in some kind of enhanced rabies.'' said Kepler.

''What everyone yelled.''

''yes I'm afraid that roar is sick with rabies and with his werewolf blood and all and that his people being closely related to k-9's he is going to go mad and start to kill people.

''Nnnnooooo.'' yelled roar trying not to go berserk. ''lock me up in one of the rooms for those with the bends.'' said roar as the other reluctantly did that.

''we have to get uncle.'' said Jackie as he went to get him. as the place shook.

''dragones back.'' said captain black.

''ah man with roar now going berserk we can't do the chant and use the heart of chi.'' said maled.

''I know dragone planned this.'' said sho.

''we have to go stop him.'' said raad.

''are you crazy you'll die.'' said viper.

''and if we don't how many people will die.'' asked oren.

''alright but I'm coming with you.'' said viper.

''alright let's go.'' said elricks as they went to fight.

as they did roar transformed and started to smash the chamber tring to get out.

at the city.

''DRAGONE.'' yelled Oren as he ran at him and tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick.

''nice try child.'' said tarakudo as he sent Oren flying with his mental powers after stepping on him.

''hold on kid.'' said raad as he caught oren.

''we will get you.'' yelled maled as he tried to attack only for origami to grab him and throw him into a wall.

''nighty night suckers.'' said strike master ice as he attacked the boys with a explosive blast that sent them into walls.

''Your turn baby.'' said mc cobra as he kicked viper into dj fist who tossed her into a street lamp.

''Let's finish them.'' said tor as he was about to attack till he was blasted by uncle who showed up with Jackie jade and tohru.

''Who else wants a piece of uncle.'' said uncle.

''well you all took your time.'' said viper as Jackie helped her up.

''sorry.'' said Jackie as dragone made the ground shake and crake.

''hold on.'' said jade.

''bad day bad day bad day.'' said jackie. as they weer separated.

''kill the weakest link and the rest will fall.'' said dragone as he was about to kill Oren.

"Oren.'' the others yelled as they herd a howl and saw roar in werewolf form foaming at the mouth covered in human blood from people he killed growling as he bathed in the light of the rising full moon.

''this isn't good.'' said shrouded as roar attacked dragone.

roar clawed dragone in the chest then head butted him then punched him several times.

''ok I take it back this is good.'' said shrouded as they watched roar and dragone fight.

''vile animal.'' said dragone as he punched roar who clawed him in the face.

''burn.'' said dragone as he sent a stream of fire at roar who dodged it.

''Try this. Said dragone as he tried to blow roar away but roar dug his claws into the ground and maniged to stay put.

''try some of this.'' said tarakudo as dragone tried to use water to wash roar away but he just lept through it and elbowed dragone in the gut and clawed tarakudo in the face.

dragone stabbed roar in the gut with both his claws as roar did the same after getting dragone's claws out of him and lifted dragone up and threw him into a building

''master.'' yelled tor as he and the others weer about to help when the boys took them down with punchies to the faces.

''we got to help our big friend now.'' said jade.

''yes let's go.'' said tohru.

''roar I know that you are still in there.'' said oren as roar turned to him and looked like he wanted to kill him.

''o-o-o-re-e-en.'' said roar as he walked over to him.

as he did the items of the eight immortals glowed and bathed roar in light and cured his rabies returning him to himself.

''huh.'' said roar. ''I'm back yes.''

''how.'' asked jackie tohru jade and viper.

''the power of the eight immortals.'' said uncle.

''alright.'' said trock.

''let's do this.'' said maled.

''let's tangle.'' said oren

''time to whip some tail.'' said raad

''talk later fight now.'' Said shrouded.

they took heart of chi and started to chant as they gathered around the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to roar.

Roar held the heart of chi up high. And said.

"OK unleash the power." said Roar as he was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren maled elricks raad and shrouded.

and encased them in energy as well then each fired a beam at Dragone sending him flying into a building.

''what hit us.'' asked tarakudo as he and dragone got up.

''this.'' said roar as he and the others threw dragone's minions at him then chanted a spell. '' **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao** **Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.''**

they chanted as they hit dragone with eight powerful beams that sent him and his minions flying.

''yes.'' said tohru.

''alright.'' said jade.

''indeed.'' said uncle.

Ate section 13

''man I can't believe I almost killed everyone of you and everything else I just did.'' Said roar.

''not another word. Said uncle ''it was dragone and tarakudo who did it it was their fault and theirs alone.''

''yes don't blame yourself for the sins of others.'' Said Jackie

"I'm just glad we did not have to put you down.'' Said shrouded.

"yes on that we all agree.'' Said trock.

"very much so.'' Said elricks.

''well in the end we are still together.'' Said sho.

"and that is how it will stay.'' said Oren.

''till the end of time.'' Said sho.

''and even long after that.'' Said shrouded

The boys then placed their hands on top of one another and then yelled out.

"s.t.o.r.m.e.r.s. forever.'' They yelled.

 **Thats it for now I know its not much I was just really upset about what I herd and all about stan lee lets have a momen of silence for him.**


	13. Chapter 13

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 13 HAPPY TIME

sorry if this took so long but I have lots going on in my life that is really hard right now and I like to make shore I write this just right.

in a large apartment in the city of San Francisco a sick looking 7 year old blond girl in pink pyjamas is watching a show with puppets one is a blue frog with three fingered hands and feet and yellow eyes called froggy the others a brown pitbull with red eyes called fetch a human like one with orange hair brown eyes wearing a baseball cap red blue striped shirt brown pants and black shoes called fredo another human like female with blue eyes brown hair in pointy tails blue shirt and pink skirt and red shoes called Lora and a green parrot like puppet with black eyes called ceet.

as four of them sang fredo came up and talked to the girl.

''hello Jenna are you not feeling well.'' asked fredo.

as Jenna nodded.

''well I know what will make you feel better all you have to do is come over and put your hands on the screen.'' said fredo as Jenna did just that and the screen glowed red.

''ah yeah that's right let it go kid.'' said fredo as Jenna fell down with a fixed grin on her face.

''Jenna are you ok.'' asked her dad as he came in to check on her.

''oh sweet god.'' he yelled as he found his daughter on the ground as the puppets kept singing.

At section 13.

''Try this.'' said sho as he tried to hit roar with a flying side kick.

''Nice try.'' said roar as he blocked and grabbed it spun sho around in mid air and sho hit the ground hard.

''Had enough yet.'' asked roar as sho got up and threw a few punches.

''no.'' said sho as roar punched him in the gut and he went down.

''You win.'' said sho.

''My go.'' said Oren as he also tried a side kick to roar's head but roar caught him.

''Good kick but not enough to win.'' said roar as he used a sleeper hold on Oren and blacked out.

''try us.' said shrouded as he Trock Raad maled and elricks each then tried there lock.

5 minutes later.

Jackie was reading a news paper.

''this is very disturbing.'' said Jackie poor kids.'' he said

''How about poor all of us.'' said raad as he maled Oren trock shrouded sho and elricks walked in looking like they were slightly beat up.

''what happen to all of you.'' asked jade.

''we weer all sparing and I beat them again.'' said roar as he walked in.

''you won't keep wining forever.'' said shrouded. ''Cause one day I'll defeat you.''

''in your dreams I'm going to beat him.'' said trock.

''give it a rest.'' said elricks.

Oren went up to a TV they had turned it on and on came happy time.

''Hello there boys and girls.'' said Lora.

''Hi Lora.'' said Oren.

''He is watching that show again.'' said jade.

''Now jade it is normal for 6 year olds like Oren to like show like that.'' said Jackie.

As the others talked all the puppets but Lora started to sing.

''Hi there what's your name little boy.'' Asked Lora.

''Are you talking to me asked.'' Oren.

''of course but who are you.' asked Lora again.

''My names Oren.'' said Oren.

''I'm sorry but could you come closer I didn't really here that.'' said lora as oren got up to get closer.

''Who is he talking to.'' asked raad.

''The puppet on the TV.'' said shrouded.

''Oren get away from the TV you'll damage your eyes so if you get so close.'' said Jackie.

As Oren touched the screen it started to glow red.

''What in the hell.'' said elricks as roar pulled Oren away.

''Hey what do you think you're doing.'' said Lora.

''Woh Did that puppet just talk to us said jade?

as Lora realized she was in danger of getting busted and went back to singing with the others.

then commercials started.

''What was that.'' said Jackie.

''I think we better get uncle.'' said sho as they all got going.

At uncles shop.

Uncle was checking Oren over who looked a bit paler than normal.

''what exactly happened.'' asked tohru.

''we do not know he was just watching this show called happy time.'' said sho.

''then the next it was like the tv came to life and started to talk to him and he touched the screen and it started to glow.'' said raad.

''Come alive how.'' asked uncle.

''Well when I pulled him away this one puppet suddenly talked to us threw the TV.'' said roar.

''And I felt like I was being drained of energy but just a small bit.'' said Oren.

''Aieeeyaaah the show is posses by demons.'' said uncle.

''Where are Jackie and jade.'' asked tohru.

''Jackie went to the studio.'' said trock.

''and chances are Jade went with him.'' said raad.

at the studio.

''Jackie told captain black what happened and got a lift to the studio and a appointment made with the creator Howard phrapken.'' Said Elricks

''Hello Mr. chan.'' said phrapken.

''hello.'' said Jackie.

''What can I do for you.'' asked Phrapken.

''Your puppets tried to hurt my friend.'' said jade.

''Jade what are you doing here.'' asked Jackie.

''And what are you talking about little girl.'' asked phrapken.

''One of your puppets came to life and tryed to hurt my friend Oren.'' said jade.

''Jade please.'' said Jackie. ''as crazy as it sound that did happen.'' said Jackie.

''I'm afraid I'll have to ask both you to leave.'' said phrapken. ''Before I have security throw you out.'' he said as Jackie and Jade left.

Once they did phrapken fell forward on hs desk and out came fredo who had his hand in a hole on phrapken's back and he went up to the on the desk and called the others on a phone.

''All of you get in here we have a problem.'' said Fredo.

a few minutes later.

''ok know it turns out that kid Oren we tried to drain has friends who came by looking for answers.'' said fredo.

''Well what about that boy.'' asked Lora. ''his life force was the most juices I have ever tasted.''

''Shut up, we have been caught its bad enough that someone has been stealing some of the containers with the life force we stole from those kids. Now this.'' said fredo.

''Yeah this Jackie Chan's become real famous in the supernatural world.'' said ceet.

''Yeah that's all we need so now what.'' asked fetch.

''Yeah what now we are in deep trouble if Chan and his pals come here.'' said froggy.

''Which is why now is the time to do a full drain.'' said fredo.

''full drain what you talking about.'' asked fetch.

''Simple ceet here has perfected our little system.'' said Fredo.

''That's right instead of draining one kid at a time we can take the life force from each one at once.'' said ceet.

''And after that we will have enough life force to feed off and give us the power to tear this world apart.'' said froggy.

''that's right.'' said Fredo.

''Please let me die.'' said phrapken.

''Someone say you could join in wide load.'' said fredo.

''Please kill me.'' said phrapken.

''are you saying you won't to talk to the hand.'' asked fredo as phrapken shook his head.

''I think you do.'' said fredo ''come on fatso why don't you talk to the hand.'' said fredo as he shived his hand in the hole in phrapken's back.

''aaaaaahhhhhh.'' yelled phrapkem as he shot up.

''hahahahahaha make him swallow his tongue again.'' said fetch as they laughed.

Phrapken then drop dead on the spot.

Later back in uncle's shop.

The phone rang.

''hello.'' said tohru.

''Hey big T its me.'' said Jade.

''Jade what have you been doing are you with Jackie.'' asked Tohru

''Yeah and I found this room full of tanks filled with green energy.'' said jade

''Yes sensei suspected something like that.'' said Tohru.

''What do you mean.'' asked Jackie who had jade give him the phone.

'' Sensei had a feeling a group of Incubus's and a Succubus had taken over the show.'' said tohru.

''Incubus's and a Succubus.'' said Jackie.

''yes only these ones seem to target children.'' said tohru ''those tanks jade said she saw are what they are using to store extra life force.''

''Jackie.'' said uncle as he grabbed the phone ''go stop show we are on our way.'' and with that hung the phone up.

later in the studio.

''Alright you morons lets get this over and done with.'' said fredo as they started to film live for the kids who they weer going to drain.

''hello there boys and girls today is going to be our best episode ever but only if all of you come over and put your hands on the T.V.'s you have.'' said fredo as every boy and girl watching did just that and the puppets started to drain there life force.

''ah yea that's right.'' said fredo let it go let it all go after all it's happy time.''

''no it's not.'' said jade as she knocked down some camera.

''It's kick your butts time.'' said Jade as Jackie joined in.

''You, get them.'' yelled fredo as they attacked.

''Lets go heya.'' said jade as she tried to hit froggy with a flying side kick but he hopped out of the way. ''uh oh.'' said jade as she went straight into a wall.

''time to wrap this up.'' said froggy as he opened his mouth and out came a blue tongue that stretched out and wrapped around jade.

''jade.'' said Jackie as fetch and polly tried to attack jackie who kicked them into lora and fredo and he ran up to froggy and stepped on his tonge makeing him let go.

''hey that is my tongue.'' said froggy as Jackie kicked him into the others.

''that is it.'' ceet as he flew up.

''lets get them.'' said fetch as they got up they weer body slammed by tohru.

''tohru.'' said Jackie and jade.

''Don't forget uncle.'' said uncle as he showed up and blasted ceet.

''who else wan't a piece of uncle.''

''uncle.'' said jackie and jade.

''How did you get here so quick.'' asked jackie.

''The heart of chi.'' said tohru.

''Yes one of its many many many powers is to open up portals.'' said uncle.

''the boys are down getting the tanks with the children's life force.

''Get off of us you fat oaf.'' said fetch as uncle placed a paper talisman on fetch Lora froggy and fredo's heads and chanted a spell.

''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!'' chanted uncle as the paper talismans glowed and the demons weer drawn into them.

''Well that is that.'' said raad as he and sho trock Maled Oren shrouded roar and elricks showed up with the tanks of life force.

''This is all the life force we found.'' said shrouded.

''But there was more before when I looked.'' said jade.

''The demons must have eaten some of it.

''No we only ate some. said ceet as he got up. ''the rest was stolen.''

''stolen by who.'' asked Jackie as several shadow kahn apeared and tried to take the life force. But got blasted by the boys.

''Shadow kahn.'' said Oren.

''Dragone he took the life force.'' said trock

''That I did.'' said dragone as he emerged from the shadows.

''It was very delicious.'' said Tarakudo.

''Yes and gave us a huge boost in power.'' said Dragone.

''You stole that life force.'' said ceet ''do you know how hard we worked to get that.''

''Show a little respect after all it was us who freed you from the pit.'' said Dragone.

''You are responsible for this.'' said Raad.

''That we are.'' said tarakudo. ''the plan was simple and brilliant they gather life force from children stor it up not knowing we stole some of it to feast upon.'' said tarakudo.

''so we might enhance our powers and magic.

''you have gone to far this time.'' said jackie.

''silence.'' said tarakudo as his eye glowed yellow and shot out a beam of energy from his mouth that turned ceet into a Giant parrot with three heads blood read eyes and mouths filled with razor sharp fangs.

''get them and bring me the life force said dargone as he vanished.

''ok big trouble.'' said shrouded as they tried to avoid getting hit by the giant demonic bird.

"OK I think its time we showed them our new trick.'' Said Sho.

the boys brought out the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to shrouded.

''yes this is my time to shine.'' said shrouded as he held out the heart of chi.

''magic storm hero form.'' said shrouded and the heart of chi flashed and Shrouded was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren Roar maled elricks and raad.

And encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they weer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey the shrouded bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness

''take this.'' Said Trock as he jumped at ceet and punched him in the face.

''it's time to whip some tail.'' Said Raad as he kicked ceet in the face.

''AH yeah mind if I cut in.'' Asked sho as he slashed ceet in the chest.

''It's stomping time.'' said elricks as he teleported on the creatures head and stomped on him sending him to the ground.

"Cyclone double basher.'' Said Oren as he unleashed two powerful Cyclones from his hands that hit ceet in the stomic.

''Time to rumble jungle style.'' said Maled ''Vine stab.'' he said causing huge vines to burst from the earth and entangle the demonic ceet.

Ceet growled and started to break free.

''Power force.'' sad Roar as he gathered all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one sphere, then threw it as a super-dense, high-temperature energy ball energy shot.

it hit ceet and exploded.

''you will not win.'' said ceet.

''well then only one solution mutation Evolution.'' said shrouded as he used his powers.

''Shadow Strike.'' he said a he generates a looming, lunging shadow that attacked its target.

''aaaaaaahhhhhh.'' yelled ceet.

''now let's shrink em and seal.'' said trock.

they took out there items and started to chant a spell ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!'' there items glowed and floaed around ceet and traped him in a inergy prision that returned him to normale after draining him.

then threw a paper talisman onto him and he was absorbed into it.

''well that is done.'' said Oren.

''yes but what know.'' asked Jackie. ''Most of the life force is gone.''

the boys held up the heart of chi and chanted ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!'' and a beam hit the life force increasing it to be enough for all the children and then cast another spell to send the life force to all the kids who weer restored to full health.

back at section 13.

''that was good work today people.'' said captian black.

''yes but Dragone is getting more and more violent with his plans.'' said jackie.

''yes.'' said Tohru. ''if this keeps up we might fail.''

''that won't happen.'' said sho.

''that's right it won't.'' said elricks.

''we will train as long as possible to beat Dragone.'' said Oren.

''indeed.'' said Raad.

''we will win.'' said shrouded.

''that's no joke.'' said trock.

''we will not fail.'' said Roar.

''no we shall not.'' said Maled.

The boys then placed their hands on top of one another and then yelled out.

"s.t.o.r.m.e.r.s. forever.'' They yelled.

THats it for now hope you enjoyed sorry for the long wait things happend also sorry if it seemed a bit rushed.


	14. Chapter 14

S.T.O.R.M.E.R.S. episode 14. Cometh The Axman.

Hope you guys all enjoy this one a little brutal. Any way please review and enjoy. Also will be a bit long.

in Canada two lumberjacks weer cutting down trees till they came to a huge red wood tree with chains around it at the top but they did not see it.

''hoohooh this baby is big.'' said one of the lumberjacks. Eyeing the massive tree.

''yeah no wonder our mystery employer wanted this tree.'' said the other lumberjack. as they started to cut the tree with chain saws.

as they did the part of the tree that was chained moved.

''timber.'' yelled the lumberjacks as the tree fell. after some dust from the trees fall cleared they checked the tree out.

''eh check this out.'' said one lumberjack as they found the broken chains and a hole in the tree like someone or something was in it but got out.

as they looked at it they noticed a huge shadow come over them they turned and saw a creature twice there size with green skin three fingered clawed hands two toed feet wearing a black loancloth had brown hair along with ram like horns two red eyes and with a metal muzzle around it's mouth.

''what in the.'' the two lumberjacks' asked as the creature grabbed them by their heads and crushed their skulls.

the beast then got on the tree and yelled out one name. ''Roar.'' it said filled with venom.

Unknown to the creature a elderly native American who had traveled to Canada was watching.

''oh no I'm to late.'' said the man. '' He is free. Locknaxx is free,''

''I must find Roar as soon as I can.'' said the man as he left.

unbeknownst to him several red eyes were watching everything from the shadows.

at section 13.

Roar was meditating and had a vision of Locknaxx.

''no it cannot be.'' said Roar.

''it is my old friend it is.'' came a voice.

Roar looked over his shoulder to see a elderly but slightly well built shaman with grey hair wearing a brown loincloth a wolf pelt brown shoes a black bag caring a bow and arrows.

''Jonayaíyin glade your still around.'' said a happy Roar as he greeted his old friend.

''hey roar who are you talking to.'' came Jackie as he entered and was surprised to see Jonayaíyin.

''Jackie we have a problem.'' said Roar as he told him to get the others.

later Jonayaíyin started to tell them why he was there.

''it started long ago when white men first came to the land.'' said Jonayaíyin ''you know what I mean my people and many others forced off our land hunted and slaughtered liked animals enslaved tourchered.''

''yes we know.'' said jackie feeling sorry for Jonayaíyin and others like him.

''then one day a young shaman stumbled upon a hidden scroll that told of a ritual.'' said Jonayaíyin ''that would summon a demon of anger and violence Locknaxx.''

''he was powerful but could not be controlled.'' said Roar

''so we came to Roar for help.'' said Jonayaíyin ''He alone turned the tied in battle when Locknaxx turned on us. We placed him inside of a tree which has recently been cut down and Locknaxx set free.''

''You did that? Roar you the man.'' Said Jade as she and Roar hi fived.

''Thanks Jade.'' Said Roar.

''But what is this creature doing now tho?'' Asked Jackie.

''let me gaues he is looking for his ax and the key to remove his muzzle.'' asked Roar.

''yes and if he dose he will be almost impossible to beat.'' said Jonayaíyin.

''what is that.'' asked jackie.

''because the muzzle surprises his power if removed it will be released and if he finds his ax he will be even stronger.'' said Jonayaíyin.

''then let us go now.'' said uncle as they got ready to go.

the boys brought out the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to Elricks.

''Yes I get to lead.''

''when am I gonna get a shot to lead.'' said a sad Raad.

''Patents your time will come.'' said Roar ''But only when you are ready.''

after that they got on their jet and took off as the flew they prepared a locator spell to help them.

they soon took off for Canada.

at the airport.

''time to get going.'' said a fight hungry Maled as he went panther.

''calm yourself my young friend.'' said Jonayaíyin.

''Where to first.'' asked Elricks.

''yeah where.'' asked Shrouded.

''we fallow map.'' said uncle as it led them to the mountains.

''this is where the axe was hidden.'' said Roar.

''yes under a mountain.'' said Jonayaíyin.

''what mountain.'' asked shrouded. as they came to what looked like a destroyed and pathed over mountain.

''what happened.'' asked Jade.

''Humans.'' said Maled sniffing in panther form.

''Yeah check this.'' said Elricks as they found a big build bord put up that said future site of mall.

''the fools.'' said Jonayaíyin. as they herd a roar and saw Locknaxx with his ax the ax handle looked like a spine at the top a skull with a ax head blade coming out the back of it.

''I take it that is Locknaxx.'' asked Trock.

"oh yeah.'' said Roar.

Locknaxx then saw Our heroes.

"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR.'' he yelled filled with venom as he pointed the eyes of the skull on the back of his ax at them and it fired red beams at them.

''Scatter.'' yelled Oren as they all scattered.

''it shoots lasers.'' asked elricks.

''he never did that before.'' said Roar.

"ROAR.'' Yelled Locknaxx as he charged at them slinging his axe.

''try me.'' said Jade as she did a flying side kick to Locknaxx 's face but he grabbed her by the foot.

''Jade let her go you big bully.'' said jackie as he punched Locknaxx in the gut but found out he was hard as stone and hurt his hand.

''ag owowowowowow.'' said Jackie as Locknaxx kicked him and threw jade at him.

''tohru jumped up to try and body slam him but he caught him with ease with one hand. then threw him.

uncle tried to blast Locknaxx with a chi blast from his puffer fish but Locknaxx blocked it with his ax then tried to kill uncle.

''that's it.'' said roar as he wen't werewolf and punched Locknaxx in the face as Trocked kicked Locknaxx in the chest as as sho and Raad got behind Locknaxx and triped him up. as shrouded grabbed Locknaxx by his feet spun him around and threw him a few feet.

Locknaxx then got up and growled at them but then ran off.

''well that was easy.'' said elricks.

''easy no he is going for the key that will unlock his muzzle.'' said Jonayaíyin.

"we better hurry then.'' said Tohru as they took off in pursoot.

Meanwhile.

At Dragone's lair.

Dragone and his minions were watching the events that took place.

"It was a brilliant plan tricking those fools into cutting that tree down and realign that monster master.'' said Origami.

"yes it was.'' said Dragone.

"But boss why have that dude fight them.'' asked MC cobra.

''Yeah Big D why we want to smash those fools.'' said Strikemaster Ice.

"Yes master why did you send that creature to do our job we did not mean to fail you.'' said Tor.

"Ok enough fellows.'' said Tarakudo.

"Yes this creature is just a pawn we don't care if he wins or lose we have a "Yes this creature is just a pawn we don't care if he wins or lose we have much grander things to do which is why we had that beast unleashed to distract our enemies while we went after the true prize.'' said Dragone.

Back with our heroes.

"where is he.'' Asked Jade.

"he is near where the key to his mask is.'' Said Jonayaíyin.

"where is it hidden.'' asked uncle.

"in a lake.'' Said Jonayaíyin.

"and he cannot swim.'' Said Roar.

Just then they heard a people scream from a nearby Cabin.

''But he can kill.'' Said Roar as they took off to the Cabin.

Once their Roar went to the door and opened it and got a slightly shocked then pissed look on his face he then left as he did Jonayaíyin entered and was sickened by what he saw then also left as he did he shot the Door.

"what is in their.'' Asked Trock as he Maled and jackie looked inside. "My God.'' Jackie said as he ran outside and threw up as Trock shot the door as he and maled left.

''Come on what's in there.'' asked Jade.

"You don't want to see what's in there.'' Said Jonayaíyin.

"Come on I've seen death and stuff on T.V. and at the movies.'' Said Jade as she started to turn the Knob as Jonayaíyin stopped her.

"This is neither of those this is Real violence and Real violence has real consequences" he said as they left.

They soon got to the lake that had Been Drained to be filled in to be used to Build houses on and Locknaxx was digging for the Key.

"Oh no not the lake to.'' Said Jonayaíyin.

"look he has the key.'' Said Elricks as Locknaxx dug up and opened a box with the key in it.

"oh no you don't.'' Said Oren as he used super speed to get to Locknaxx and grabed the Key and ran back to the others.

"good work kid.'' Said Shrouded.

''totally good.'' said Maled.

"GIVE ME THAT KEY.'' Yelled Locknaxx as he pointed the eyes of the skull on the back of his axe at them and it fired red beams at them.

He hit the ground creating a explosion that scattered them and made them lose the key which Locknaxx got and unlocked his mask.

"Know witness my true power.'' Said Locknaxx as he screamed and the earth started to shake and crack.

"Boy sop him.'' Said Jackie.

Elricks held the heart of chi up high. And said.

magic storm hero form and the heart of chi flashed and roar was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren Roar maled raad and shrouded.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey the shrouded bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness.

they took out there items and started to chant a spell ''Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!'' there items glowed and shot beams at Locknaxx and incased him in a energy sphear.

"time for you to go.'' said Sho.

"so long.'' said Shrouded.

''Have a good eternaty.'' said Trock.

"Nice beating you.'' said Elricks.

''it is over for you.'' said Oren.

''time to pay for your miss deeds.'' said Raad.

"have fun in there.'' said Maled.

"you are finished.'' said Roar.

as they opened up a portal to the niether realm and threw him in.

"It is over.'' said Jonayaíyin

''yep so what are you going to do now.'' Asked Sho.

"join my people.'' Said Jonayaíyin as he started to glow and reviled himself to be a spirit.

"your a spirit.'' Said Tohru.

"yes.'' Said Jonayaíyin "charged with remaining here till Locknaxx was finally dealt with.'' He said as a portal opened behind him.

"Farwell my friends and thank you.'' Said Jonayaíyin as he passed through the portal as it closed.

'well that's done.'' said Jackie.

''Now we go home.'' said uncle as the heart of Chi started to flow.

"now what.'' asked Jade.

'' this is gonna be a long day.'' said Tohru.

the boys brought out the heart of chi and chanted.

''heart of chi shine and glow let your power flow now reveille the keeper to wield your power till needed again.'' The heart of chi shined and flew to Raad.

"Yes now I get to lead.'' said a Happy Raad.

"let's get moveing.'' said Sho. as the heart of chi acting on it's own opened a portal to where they weer needed.

Meanwhile.

Dragone entered a Room with a huge book.

''There it is.'' said Tarakudo.

"Yes the key to ultimate power the BOOK OF AGES.'' said Dragone. as he Grabbed it

as a portal opened up behind them.

"Stop right there Dragone.'' said Oren.

Raad held the heart of chi up high. And said.

magic storm hero form and the heart of chi flashed and roar was incised in a ball of energy that shot a beam at sho trock Oren Roar maled Elricks and shrouded.

and encased them in energy as well then they soon emerged from them they were changed.

they wer wearing long sleeve shirts each a different colour and had round shoulder armour the right shoulder armour had spikes grey gloves with spikes on the back clawed tips at the end and grey coloured sunglasses and bandanas

and black pants and grey boots.

sho's shirt and bandana was red trock's shirt and bandana was blue oren's shirt and bandana was green roar's shirt and bandana was white and maled's shirt and bandana was yellow elrick's shirt and bandana was silver raad's bandana and shirt was light grey the shrouded bandana and shirt weer violet.

Sho- fury of Fire.

Trock- purity of Water.

Oren- freedom of Wind.

Roar- energy of Quintessence.

Maled- strength of Earth.

Elricks- protection of light.

raad- coolness of ice.

shrouded- power of darkness.

"KILL THEM.'' yelled Dragone as his 5 minions attacked only for the boys to punch them out.

"That was easy.'' said Maled.

"give up yet Dragone.'' asked Jackie as Dragone finished writing something in the book of ages and when it did it glowed bright red and bathed Dragone in red light.

"AAAAHHH YES THIS FEEEELLSSS GREAT.'' he said.

"HE HAS THE BOOK OF AGES GET IT.'' said Roar. as they boys flew at him and each tried to punc him but he blocked them with ease.

"TRY this.'' said Dragone as he hit them with a eye beam then placed Jackie Jade Tohru and Uncle in a eergy sphear.

"BAD DAY.'' said Jackie.

"Aieeeyaaah!" yelled uncle.

"HEY what gives.'' said Jade.

"let us out.'' said Tohru.

"LET THEM GO.'' said Maled.

"Fraid not.'' said tarakudo ''as long as we have this book anything we write in it becomes real with it we are literally all powerfull'' he said Dragone just finished writing something eles down then made the sphear start to shrink a bit.

"BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY.'' said Jackie Jade Tohru and Uncle.

then placed the boys in a sphear.

"time to KICK IT UP.'' said Raad as they took out their Items.

and said together ''by the power of the storm I have the power were encased in chi again and when they merged.

sho was wearing armor like the armor he man in the 2002 series got to fight the snake men but with no symbols on it and was wearing a red full body outfit that stopped at his neck and had a red cape and a samurai style helmet with a red viser

trock was in his humanoid bat form wearing armour like the shredder from the 2003 ninja turtles series except no helment and the outfit under it was blue and he had a blue cape.

oren was made into a teenage version of himself wearing armour and a mask like spawn only the bits that would be black weer grey and the bits that would be white weer green and he had red eyes three fingered clawed hands wings like revenge coming out his back along with a tail like revenge's tail

maled became as big humanoid vershon of battlecat from the he man 2002 series and had yellow helmet like battlecats. And had sabertooth tiger like teeth. Five fingered claws and a powerful tail.

Elricks was now a grey adult a gargoyle-like being with a raven's head five fingerd hands three toed feel red eyes wearing a loancloth and he had bat wings.

Raad was now a white tiger vershon of 2002 Battlecat wearing a helmet like Battlecats.

Shrouded became a Grey vershon of the mutant form of Kyosuke Date the soultaker.

they then broke free.

"It ends.'' said shrouded as he flew at Dragone and Grabbed the book.

''Return the book to me.'' said Dragone as he tried to Grab it as the other boys kicked him into a wall.

Roar then got the book and used it to place Dragone in a sphear.

"Now to end it.'' said Shrouded.

''what are you talking about.'' asked Sho.

"I'm talking about useing this book to get rid of Dragone and Tarakudo once and for all.'' said Shrouded.

''you mean kill Dragone and tarakudo.'' asked Oren.

''we can't use the book of ages power for that.'' said Raad.

''Why not.'' asked Shrouded have you forgoten what they did to us to our families to other people they have to die they have to die.'' said Shrouded remembering what Tarakudo did to his family and everything.

"That is not our way.'' said Trock.

"why can't it.'' asked Maled. ''this is it we can be rid of them once and for all and get our families and lives back.''

"if we use it once then we might use it again and again none stop.'' said Roar.

"Yes it is to powerful for anyone to have.''

''Plus we would be the same as Dragone and Tarakudo.'' said Oren. as Maled and Shrouded agreed and they opened a portal to send Draghone and his minons to thier lair.

"we will beat them but not like this.'' said Roar as they Freed the others.

then changed back.

Later at the location where they got the heart of Chi. uncle and the Boys got ready to summen Dragonsos.

''before we do what we came here to Do.'' said Uncle. ''Uncle wants to say you boys made him proud.''

"How we let Dragone and tarakudo Go.'' said Maled.

"but you proved your worth as heroes when you refused to give in to the temtation and corruption power can cause and refused to use your powers for anything wrong.'' said Uncle as they summoned Dragonsos and got the introdutions taken care of.

"please take the book of ages.'' said Maled.

''so we won't be tempted to use it like we weer today.'' said Shrouded.

"Yes I know me and your immortal Grandparents saw it all and they are very proud of you for makeing the right choice.'' said Dragonsos as he took the book of ages.

"Befor I leave.'' said Dragonsos as he took the book of ages and ripped a page out and held it near the heart of Chi and the heart of chi absorbed it and Dragonsos used the book of ages power to replace pages that weer ripped

and then left.

"well let's get home.'' said Uncle For pizza burgers and fries Uncle and Jackie will treat you boys earned it.'' said Uncle. as they left to eat.

later that day after they ate and the boys wen't to bed uncle wen't to his room at his shop.

and sat down and began meditating then he opened his eyes and was in the astral plan and Dragonsos was their waiting.

''the time is almost here.'' said Dragonsos.

"please tell me their is another way the boys might not be ready.'' said Uncle.

"I know you care for them but it must be done.'' said Dragonsos sadly as uncle returned to his body with a sad look on his face and shed a tear from his right eye.

later at Dragones lair.

"SO CLOSE WE WERE SO CLOSE.'' said Dragone angery.

"calm yourself it was not a total lose.'' said Tarakudo.

''Yes we still have the powers the book gave us.'' said Dragone as he brought 20 pages he ripped from the book of ages out as thet glowed and Dragone merged them into a book and then mergerd it with himself.

"And now mutch more.'' said Dragone.

"yes now part of the book of ages infinite power is ours.'' said Tarakudo as they started to laugh.

Please review and sorry for the long wait I was trying to make this a good as I could a chapter and if anyone has any ideas please tell me I'm running out.


End file.
